Songs Of The Puella Magi
by Col. Sayaka Miki
Summary: These are the songs of the Puella Magi. Based on and inspired by Madoka Magica, Oriko Magica, Kazumi Magica, Suzune Magica, Tart Magica, and even Homura Tamura.
1. Locust Summer

Ooh, watch the halls  
Twisting like your mind

Ooh, watch it all  
Leave the world behind

Ooh, watch me crawl  
Hear the gears a grind

Ooh, watch her fall  
Where no one can find

I can rule the world  
If you just let me unfold  
Razor sharp uncurled  
The bloody end I hold

Life is so magical here  
And yet so very short  
I'm the source of all your fears  
Offer no comfort

In the Summer with your friends  
Like a locust you would stomp  
I wish to bring you the end  
With a resounding...

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

This Lovecraftian dream  
Is not really a dream  
This is reality  
Warped because of me

I am passing by  
You send me through the blaze  
Who will end whose life  
When I spring up in your face

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

**CHOMP**

My one regret  
Is I couldn't leave  
Her body where  
Everyone could see

_**BANG**_


	2. Caught In The Storm

I'm not gonna be here tomorrow  
Tomorrow's such a lousy ways away  
So many dreams I just can't borrow  
There's really no more reasoning to stay

I don't want to be here any more, no  
The people seem to think I need their help  
All I see around me now is sorrow  
It's starting to feel like I could just melt

I was so stupid... before  
But now I know better  
It may be too late  
But it doesn't matter

I wish so  
SO  
Oh so much

I would just  
GO  
Go away

With a red glint in my eyes  
My pain becomes yours tonight  
I'm building up a fiery rage  
And I'll take us both to the grave

And I fall through the maelstrom  
No one to catch me anymore  
Come and catch me  
I'm just an empty shell  
But now you're caught in the storm

One in a million  
I'll be your mirror form  
No one wants me  
I belong in hell  
Should I be caught in the storm

The wheels of time are turning  
The fires I set are burning  
This symphony of anguish  
This terror won't be vanquished

Our swords are crossed in vain  
The music alone knows my pain  
This metal colossus conducts my fears  
At eternity's helm I disappear

I was so foolish  
And now I know  
I'd never do this  
If I wasn't so alone

With a rage incomparable  
And a sword sharpened on blood  
I will say I don't care at all  
When I've lost my soul for good

And I fall through the maelstrom  
No one to catch me anymore  
Come and catch me  
I'm just an empty shell  
But now you're caught in the storm

One in a million  
I'll be your mirror form  
No one wants me  
I belong in hell  
Should I be caught in the storm

You can believe the lie  
Or just watch us all die

And I fall through the maelstrom  
No one to catch me anymore  
Come and catch me  
I'm just an empty shell  
But now you're caught in the storm

One in a million  
I'll be your mirror form  
No one wants me  
I belong in hell  
Should I be caught in the storm  
I'll be caught in the storm


	3. All I Do

All I do  
Is for you  
Never got to see it through

In your eyes  
Desperate cries  
Fear and torment never dies

Here for one  
Here for all  
Take the blame, I take the fall

What I want  
What I knew  
I think of you in all I do

Here today, gone tomorrow  
Disappeared down this path I follow  
A happy child now turns to sorrow  
Words once full of truth now hollow

Says she's fine, that she's okay  
And all her friends can do is pray  
Lived in hope, but now betrayed  
By the ones she tried to save

A flashing grin and sudden death  
Trial by fire, you failed the test  
You turned into all you detest  
Explosive savior puts you to rest

And it's all wrong again

All I do  
Is for you  
Never got to see it through

In your eyes  
Desperate cries  
Fear and torment never dies

Here for one  
Here for all  
Take the blame, I take the fall

What I want  
What I knew  
I think of you in all I do

One way train right to the end  
Everyone knows what's around this bend  
The darkness calls to you, my friend  
Your nemesis is your heaven-send

Once just a girl, what are you now  
This living hell has brought you down  
Sent through the fire, you're chained and bound  
Your soul's not yours yet you won't bow

A sharpened blade, a loaded gun  
Once so many, now down to one  
Little girl blue, what have you done  
Oktavia, your time has come

And it's all wrong again

All I do  
Is for you  
Never got to see it through

In your eyes  
Desperate cries  
Fear and torment never dies

Here for one  
Here for all  
Take the blame, I take the fall

What I want  
What I knew  
I think of you in all I do

Don't let your life end at this stage  
Extinguished at such early age  
Break yourself free from the cage  
Show that bastard your rage

This one's for you  
This one is true  
This one is straight out of the blue

Your sacrifice  
For paradise  
A tragedy that no one knew

You fought for love  
You fought for truth  
Forsaken no one, payed your dues

Never turned away  
From what was right  
I'll fight like you in all I do

In all I do


	4. Outright Malice

Hell is the place where the dead souls are sent  
They will never  
See the light

Help us, we cry and we shout for a friend  
Gone forever  
To the night

No  
No more tears  
No  
No one cares

All have fallen  
All hope is gone  
No more pretending  
You are the one

Witches or wraiths, phantoms or demons  
No turning back  
Lose your life

Come spread your wings as the banner of treason  
Your soul is black  
Run or hide

No  
No more fear  
No  
No one dares

Will you take your fight to the heavens  
Break your promise to all  
Take flight angelic devil  
Realize your bound for a fall

No, no more tears

I could take your salvation  
But nothing is left  
So I bring condemnation  
To all you have sent

Crashing through your white knight  
And your beast on a leash  
I see the world in a new light  
So come and face me at least

You don't have any right  
This is my world tonight  
My world tonight

Will you take your fight to the heavens  
Break your promise to all  
Take flight angelic devil  
Realize your bound for a fall


	5. The Face Of Mercy

Look into my eyes  
I cannot sympathize  
Can you feel my stare  
Know I'm always there

I come from far beyond your planet  
No one can understand my gambit  
Don't underestimate the impact  
Of every time I made a contract

The world you now enjoy is the fruit of my labors  
And it will be destroyed by all your fallen saviors

Is something wrong with your eyes?  
I told you once, I cannot sympathize

Now make a deal with me and become more than you can dream  
Even if you want to rule the world, it can be reality  
I will fulfill your greatest wish, and I will plant the seed  
So look at me and tell me what you see  
Is this the face of mercy?

Eldritch abomination that churns you within  
A morbid display of righteousness turned to sin  
An armored colossus that pleads for demise  
A tower of darkness that reaches to the skies

This is what you fight, little child  
Are you prepared for war?  
Previous soldiers like you, souls defiled  
Now I must go looking for more

Abandon this wreck of a world as it dies  
Crushed under the weight of desperate cries  
Sail back to the cosmos, you have my gratitude  
You saved the universe, but your world was consumed

Now make a deal with me and become more than you can dream  
Even if you want to rule the world, it can be reality  
I will fulfill your greatest wish, and I will plant the seed  
So look at me and tell me what you see  
Is this the face of mercy?

I've tried and I've tried  
Over a thousand times  
But you never seem to understand

You scream and you cry  
No matter what you try  
I am not under your command

So you hunt in the night  
And you'll fall in the fight  
I assure you it's all for the best

Even if you despair  
Your black soul gives a flare  
Soon another will put you to rest

Let me show you forever  
A universe turning together  
Stars that are forming and dying  
You see, it's just time I'm buying

But no matter how hard we try  
Though there's no falsehood in my eyes  
What I say now no one can deny  
Whatever we do, the end is nigh

Now make a deal with me and become more than you can dream  
Even if you want to rule the world, it can be reality  
I will fulfill your greatest wish, and I will plant the seed  
So look at me and tell me what you see  
Is it something you'll believe?

Now make a deal with me and become more than you can dream  
Even if you want to rule the world, it can be reality  
I will fulfill your greatest wish, and I will plant the seed  
So look at me and tell me what you see  
Is this the face of mercy?


	6. Rise Of Homucifer

I've been here before  
I've seen it done  
I walked this path to war  
It has begun

I opened up the maze  
I declared it my rage  
I brought the firestorm  
My despair taking form

You cannot hold me back  
You cannot tear me down  
And as I fade to black  
I wear this crown

Crown of thorns...

The execution procession parading my way  
And all the fanfare the devils dare to practice and play  
I've lost interest in the rest of you anyway  
The only object of my mind is locked in here to stay

So watch the falling stars  
And know it's all a farce  
We've just been trapped inside too long

And no it won't be alright  
As I fade into the night  
I can hear an angel calling out her song

She comes to rescue me  
From my agony  
I can hear her say that it's okay

Now I have made my mind  
Through fates so intertwined  
Now I am the one who's holding sway

Such a perversion  
Angelic inversion  
Memory surgeon  
Blocking resurgence

Mental incursion  
Wrathful and burdened  
Silent deterrent  
This violent immersion

I stand alone in  
The company of sin  
Reshaping a vision  
I'm unrepentant

The dark will rise  
Before my eyes  
I victimize  
All I despise

The dark will rise  
To demon skies  
All nature cries  
And I will rise

Before the dawn breaches the night  
Into my labyrinth I invite  
All of the faces I tear off my wall  
I'm sorry for you all

Into a slumber I decline  
Never-ending maze of mine  
I lost the race and am bound for a fall  
Would not heed the call

The light of heaven shines  
Through fates so intertwined  
I rest before my beloved

No more hunting through the night  
I cleansed the world of blight  
This end was destined for the dead

Queen of heaven look my way  
Upon this hallowed day  
Allow me to walk with thee

Reach out to take my hand  
But cannot understand  
My brand of insanity

Roar!  
The golden sun  
The blue moon and cherry tree  
My kingdom come to rise  
My new world open wide

For the banner of  
The damned for all eternity  
Extinguish the light  
I hide it out of sight

The dark will rise  
Before my eyes  
I victimize  
All I despise

The dark will rise  
To demon skies  
All nature cries  
And I will rise

Break the will of gods above  
This is no such thing as love  
To wander through time and space  
This morbid fate that I embrace

Mighty warriors turned to dust  
Honor, glory, rot and rust  
Fire consumes the holy one  
Your perfect world comes undone

Rise of Homucifer  
Rise of Homucifer

**Rise of Homucifer!**

The dark will rise  
Before my eyes  
I victimize  
All I despise

The dark will rise  
To demon skies  
All nature cries  
And I will rise


	7. Futile

Never seem to get any further than you begin

Damn this cold  
Seeping through my veins  
I've been told  
Again and again and again

I can't lose  
I'll be victorious no matter the cost  
What I choose  
Damn the consequences, you'll not be lost

Baptized in fire again  
A nighttime bomb run in vain  
Continue my planning till then  
I hear the darkness calling my name

Fuck it all  
And no regrets in this pain  
To the wall  
And show this creature no mercy but flame

Burning inside  
I cannot lose you no matter the cost  
New evil takes flight  
None can understand what all I've lost

Baptized in fire again  
A nighttime bomb run in vain  
Continue my planning till then  
I hear the darkness calling my name

Never seem  
To get any further than I begin  
Deeds unseen  
Now how much longer till I fall to sin

Baptized in fire again  
A nighttime bomb run in vain  
Continue my planning till then  
I hear the darkness calling my name


	8. Oracle

_"Stood my ground 'till the end. Engaged the enemy, protect my friends. Tamed the beast they sent to kill. The congregation never broke my will."_

Petrified  
By the visions  
In my mind  
Indecision

Never crossed my mind  
I will leave it all behind  
I see through your lies  
You can't have me, I'll defy you

Vilified  
Saved the world  
Doomed to die  
A lonely girl

Not so lost in time  
I can see all your designs  
Though we all should die  
I'm the witness to your crimes

All the visions show me flames  
Burning down the world in her name  
I will stop this tragedy from coming true

Confirming disastrous claims  
The world will end and we're to blame  
I see all eternity, but what can I do

Petrified  
I stand  
Magnified  
God's hand

Terrorized  
Commands  
Victimized  
I demand

World of hate  
Terror and corruption  
Devastate  
Save us from destruction

We're too late  
Storming of the goddess  
Bringing fate  
Bringing us all justice

There's no wrong  
And there's no right  
The vision of all evil  
Standing in my sight

Just a child  
Yet so am I  
Terrible form  
You must die

I am the light in this tale  
No one will hear you scream  
I do what's right where you fail  
Save the world from my dreams

_You could have been the most beautiful of us all  
But the actions done in love cause your light to fall  
Never before has such betrayal seen display  
For the true evil of all is standing here on this day_

My gift does not fail me  
My purpose is pure  
You, child, are an illness  
And I know the cure

_Destiny calls us all to this hour_  
_Before the witch awakens, your soul to devour_  
_Hold on to your virtues and see what is true_  
_Help me save the world and let me end you_

Feel the claws of death as they caress your tomb  
Only one way from here for all of us, doom  
Sever all ties to the living to be sure  
That when you finally perish they have no pain to endure

Panicked pleas for mercy as the storm clouds loom  
This is the future from which we are hewn  
Tossed by a tempest in the passage of time  
You never saw it coming, but I am not so blind

Lashing winds of fury tear away and consume  
Your house, your school, your life and every flower that might bloom  
There's no future here and it's all because of you  
Now die, little girl, for the things you've put us through

Like a nightmare, like a dream  
One you couldn't conceive  
It's reality it seems  
But not one you could believe

I am the light in this tale  
No one will hear you scream  
I do what's right where you fail  
Save the world from my dreams

Dreams of glory  
Dreams of pain  
Dreams of anarchy insane

Dreams I fear  
Dreams I hate  
Dreaming of my only fate

There is no other path for me  
I fall into eternity  
Here comes the end, I won't cry  
Treat my death like my life, seen before my eyes


	9. A Symmetry

Zero to a hundred  
Speeding with no goal  
Hiding in the aftermath  
This game is getting old

Fire in the heart of me  
Fervor in my veins  
Standing at the top I see  
This city's gone insane

And I can bring it down to me  
Bring it down to me  
Bring it down to me  
Where you and I can be

Set fire to the night in such a glorious way  
Dancing in the light of all our forgotten pain  
Come and stand with me, wipe all my tears away  
Open up your heart and I will show you gain

Zero to a thousand  
The tables have been turned  
Come and take my hand  
Forget the times you have been burned

Fire in the heart of you  
I can sense it burning strong  
Know there is no real reason  
To believe that we are wrong

And I would do it all for you  
I'd do it all for you  
I'd do it all for you  
And you can bet that I'd come through

Set fire to the night in such a glorious way  
Dancing in the light of all our forgotten pain  
Come and stand with me, wipe all my tears away  
Open up your heart and I will show you gain

Rising through the atmosphere  
Elated to no end  
Reunited in the afterlife  
Eternal flying friends

Zero to a million  
No way to change the course  
The tables have been overturned  
But I have no remorse

Fire in the hearts of all  
I promise you my love  
Nothing can separate us  
Death is not strong enough

And I can see us rising up  
See us rising up  
See us rising up  
No, death is not enough

Set fire to the night in such a glorious way  
Dancing in the light of all our forgotten pain  
Come and stand with me, wipe all my tears away  
Open up your heart and I will show you gain

Run into the freezing cold and show no fear of flame  
I hold you safe within my arms, your warmth will sustain  
Never look back where we're from, our souls cannot be claimed  
Say it's okay and call my name, forever we embrace

Over the centuries  
No love as pure as these  
My friend forever, help me see  
I know you can hold my destiny

Power and glory mean nothing to me  
All I long for is to be happy  
Hold me dearly, feel my ecstasy  
Heart once cold now bursts with energy

Relegate us to serenity  
Sing forever in this harmony  
Enter heaven and join the symphony  
Shout and cry out for our victory

Never turn from my noisy citrine  
Let us hold on in our jubilee  
Leave behind a world of entropy  
Hold me close my diamond symmetry

Welcome the one who brings  
The joyous songs we sing  
Into heaven's arms  
Safeguard from alarm

The battle has been won  
My life of war is done  
Outside of all this dark  
Your love has left a mark

I too can feel the glow  
Surrounding us like snow  
Our story will be told  
When new things have grown old

No need to draw the line  
We'll stand the test of time  
Together in our part  
Words written in our hearts

Set fire to the night in such a glorious way  
Dancing in the light of all our forgotten pain  
Come and stand with me, wipe all my tears away  
Open up your heart and I will show you gain

Run into the freezing cold and show no fear of flame  
I hold you safe within my arms, your warmth will sustain  
Never look back where we're from, our souls cannot be claimed  
Say it's okay and call my name, forever we embrace

Oh, my noisy citrine...

My diamond symmetry...

My Noisy Citrine

Diamond Symmetry


	10. Burn The Witch

I see the wish that you placed in your heart at night  
I know the way that you scream when drawn to the light  
And when I hear that you hate yourself so much  
I know I can break you without a touch

Helpless  
You stand alone  
No one  
Calls you their own

Fearful  
Of your own soul  
Painless  
Your black as coal

This heart is loving  
While the soul hates  
The blood is running  
I sealed your fate

Heartless, accused  
The friends I have used  
Those I cursed to death  
Now there are none left

Mindless, amused  
By pain I have loosed  
They call me a bitch  
But now it's time to...

BURN THE WITCH!

I watch the signs as she changes into a fright  
Now I am cursed to relive what I did that night  
Watching the flowing of blood of my dearest friends  
Hearing the music that sings of my coming end

Fearless  
You stand unknown  
Undone  
A million homes

Painful  
The tower falls  
Hopeless  
Your black soul calls

Your heart is hoping  
Your soul in despair  
But no more coping  
All heavens beware

Heartless, accused  
The friends I have used  
Those I cursed to death  
Now there are none left

Mindless, amused  
By pain I have loosed  
They call me a bitch  
But now it's time to...

BURN THE WITCH!

She isn't faring well  
Burn the witch!  
Her soul can go to hell  
Burn the witch!  
They all call me the crook  
Burn the witch!  
Cause I got the mermaid hooked  
Burn the witch!

Heartless, accused  
The friends I have used  
Those I cursed to death  
Now there are none left

Mindless, amused  
By pain I have loosed  
They call me a bitch  
But now it's time to...

BURN THE WITCH!


	11. Walking Target

You were once my friend  
Somehow that had to end  
Now I'm hiding away  
I'm hunted to this day

No more sweet dreams for me  
I sleep in agony  
In fear I'm paralyzed  
Despairing, damned, I die

Processing the message  
It comes into my mind  
I await the refuge  
That will not come this time

No way out of this pain  
These secret memories  
I had one chance to live  
But now you all will see

The witch I have become  
A target for your tears  
I am the only one  
Who remembers that lost year

Impact of hammer in my palms  
Explosion is launching deadly force  
Fire off the gun held in my hands  
Killing my childhood innocence

Sounding of thunder splits the calm  
Violent end to a young life's course  
My emotions won't heed my command  
Despair is gripping my every sense

_Accidental  
Influential  
Terror in my heart_

_Devastation  
Relocation  
Tearing me apart_

No longer alone in this world  
A battalion of young girls  
Warriors who will defend  
The helpless until the end

Saved by and angel I saw  
No more was this life a flaw  
I have my own purpose now  
And with it comes my way out

Forgetting the tragedy  
I live without this grief  
Left home for a portrait I paint  
And in such I become a saint

The mirror I craft in my name  
Will hold for me all of my pain  
Together we will hold this lie  
Just Kanna Hijiri and I

The witch I have become  
A target for your fears  
I am the only one  
Who holds this memory dear

Impact of hammer in my palms  
Explosion is launching deadly force  
Fire off the gun held in my hands  
Killing my childhood innocence

Sounding of thunder splits the calm  
Violent end to a young life's course  
My emotions won't heed my command  
Despair is gripping my every sense

_Oh no it's_

_Now or never  
Lost forever  
This cannot be seen_

_My last regret  
Keep my secret  
Don't say what I've been_

"And as I rise from my despair, like so many before me and so many more after me shall follow, those whom I once called friends turn their weapons to me in fear and anger. A beast of beyond evil, sadness supreme, and all-consuming darkness. This is my destiny, as it is yours, to die and become the very monsters you fight."

**_Fear!  
Fear!_**  
**_In your eyes  
I can see you cry_**

**_Tears!  
Tears!  
Realize  
I only want to die_**

**_Kill!  
Me!  
Pulverize my corpse_**

**_End!  
Me!  
Before I distort_**

**_Your pain and suffering!  
Your petty crimes!  
You only wanted  
To preserve lies!_**

That flower will not bloom if I rip it into shreds  
And you will not keep those friends if I make sure they're dead  
The healing will not help when I get through with all those fools  
And fuck you, fuck your books, and fuck unwritten rules

A giant is coming that none of us can face  
I only hope one day you all will share this fate  
Escape from terrors that would pull us to the ground  
When the city cries for help we're nowhere to be found

Blood lust, rage-fueled fires, petty crimes of love and hate  
Buried in this landfill heap of trash we walk the streets  
Rescued all those people, saved their lives but all too late  
Cause when this story's over there's one thing we can't defeat

Find out for us  
It's common, just  
One day we'll see  
There's nothing left

Delirious  
Ambiguous  
We set them free  
And kill the rest

That which I have become  
A target for your jeers  
Am I the only one  
Drowning in all my tears

Sister, which one shall it be  
Which friend will eliminate me  
I become a target for you  
Now end it I beg of you

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_I  
Rise  
A fiend among the blight_**

**_White  
Eyes  
Terrify tonight_**

**_Kill the queen  
Of sorrow in her dream_**

**_Fool me and I  
Can't bear to see you die_**

**_Repeat again  
This desolation ends_**

**_Magicide  
No funeral, my friends_**

**_Curtain fall  
No eulogy I call_**

**_Evening comes  
I'm reaching for the gun_**

**_Death awaits  
I'm falling to hell's gates_**

**_Magicide  
The witch in me must die!_**


	12. So Metal

**Madoka Magica is all sorts of Heavy Metal, but don't take this song too seriously.  
**

* * *

Oh, alright!

Sands of time pouring out for me  
Got to make it before I fall to insanity  
I'm a looper trapped, and I repeat  
I repeat, I repeat, I repeat

So magical...  
So magical...

So now preacher don't you preach for me  
I got in my hand all that I need  
Soul burning red and weapons free  
It'll take more than that to deal with me

So magical...  
So magical...

Just take a look  
You know!

I'm Jūkinzoku  
So magical  
Schwermetall  
So magical

Raskasmetalli  
So magical  
Tyazhelyy metall  
Magical

So magical  
So magical

Go!

Sent from heaven to remember  
The power that holds you together  
Musical and magical  
Stand among the most fantastical

So magical

I'm the fire cracker blasting off  
Hardened warrior, voice stayed soft  
The last one standing in the way  
Of any these bitches gonna ruin your day

So magical

I'm Jūkinzoku  
So magical  
Schwermetall  
So magical

Raskasmetalli  
So magical  
Tyazhelyy metall  
Magical

So magical  
So magical

**The power of death  
See the black girl thrash  
Fly through the never  
Claws rake slash**

**It's doom that looms  
We assume it's soon  
Fire up the pyre  
And consume this room**

**Peer through time  
And predict the end  
Protect this city  
With hope we defend**

**It's slice  
And it's rip  
It's insanity's grip  
Got a hold on us all and never gonna slip**

**Play the game with us  
And the roster's packed  
Like hell we'll raise a fuss  
For Walpurgisnacht**

Cause we're heavy metal  
Magical  
Jūkinzoku  
So magical

Heavy Metal  
Magical  
Schwermetall  
So magical

We're heavy metal  
Magical  
Raskasmetalli  
So magical

Heavy metal  
Magical  
Tyazhelyy metall  
So magical

So magical

Heavy Metal


	13. Cards

_[Hearts]_

Heaven, my heart regrets  
That one time I won't forget  
When I was innocent  
When I was pure

Now don't leave me down  
Don't break my crown  
Cast on the ground  
I find I'm alone

Was I so fragile then  
Was this all my own fault  
Trapped in the lion's den  
Sealed in the vault

Caught in the lower end  
Poverty and grief stricken  
I never had a friend  
Until you came into my life

_[Diamonds]_

Two by two  
The answers come fast  
Me and you  
Can make this last

Ever-joy  
Goodbye to the past  
We deploy  
And every witch blasted away

Shout along with me!  
Tasting victory!  
Reach our destiny!

Tiro Finale!

Riding on the wings!  
Of a beauty dream!  
Saving everything!

Tiro Finale!

Oh, so we found a good path  
We both learned how to laugh  
And never forgot where we came from

You saved me, I repayed  
A thousandfold, ten different ways  
All fear and sadness felt like it was gone

We were invincible together  
We'd just protect this world forever  
You know I'd pull you through the endless fire

We were teacher and desciple  
Every fight was a recital  
Warming up for the greatest fight on the isle

Shout along with me!  
Tasting victory!  
Reach our destiny!

Rosso Fantasma!

Dancing to the strings!  
Music as we sing!  
Saving everything!

Rosso Fantasma!

_[Spades]_

Tongues of reason fall on deaf ears  
See the signs, the turning gears  
Breaking point made of your fears  
Drunken rage will kill the dears

Murder flames engulf my home  
Boiling game of burning tomes  
Promises left to decay  
How could friendship end this way

Are you stupid?  
This can't go on!  
It's too much!  
Our deal is done!

I feel myself in chains of crimson  
Tearing me away from love  
No hope can hold me free from this one  
My happiness lasted long enough

Are you happy?

The ghosts are dead and vanished  
The final curtain falls around me  
All of my loved ones perished  
Now I find it all astounding

How am I the one to live  
Why did they all have to go away  
With all that I had to give  
Now I might as well throw my soul away

Don't save me!  
I don't want pity!  
Get out of here!  
This is my city!

I see myself in chains of crimson  
Tearing me away from love  
No hope can hold me free from this one  
My happiness lasted long enough

There had to be despair somewhere  
One of us just had to fall  
Don't tell me it should have been you  
I know you're glad I lost it all

_[Clubs]_

Dust fills the air  
Cannons flare  
A duo once strong  
Now gone wrong

Blade clashes with barrel  
Spear thrust ahead  
I'm going feral  
I should be dead

Gods of war  
Smile on me  
Child of war  
Is what I'll be

World of war  
My destiny  
Lifetime of war  
To infinity

Don't pray for me  
I'm lost to the world  
Forever I'll be  
A magical girl

Let loose the dogs of war  
I'll fight until the end  
Till I am what I fought before  
I have no need of friends

Gods of war  
Smile on me  
Child of war  
Is what I'll be

World of war  
My destiny  
Lifetime of war  
To infinity


	14. Strong

It's all I ever wanted  
But now the truth hangs me  
In devastation haunted  
By the pains inside

Lost in the rain of torment  
Meant not to be this way  
Wayward I dropped my soul  
Solo I find the day

Daylight is cold on my skin  
Freedom from the pain within  
Darkened by my own wishes  
Nightmares tearing at my sin

STRONG  
I will stand  
STRONG  
Forever  
Gone are the years of anger  
And all those times of sadness  
I have left them all behind  
But they have left me blind

Hanging myself with my desire  
A guillotine for ambitions  
To fight this madness empire  
I wage a war of contrition

My open wounds, lick them clean  
With your poison tongue  
Wake me up from this bad dream  
God, what have I done?

STRONG  
I will stand  
STRONG  
Forever  
Gone are the years of anger  
And all those times of sadness  
I have left them all behind  
But they have left me blind

I could crush you in my bare hands  
For the glory and power, I take command  
My right is brutal, my strength is supreme  
Now tell me why I hear myself scream

There's a terror I cannot escape  
Somewhere deep inside  
A sadness and anger burning with rage  
And I'll never come to the light

I'm not strong


	15. In Accompaniment To Melody

**In Accompaniment To Melody**

To understand the purpose of a single piece of the work  
You have to know the mind down to a single neuron surge  
Like the burst of adrenaline and disbelief that hit us all  
In that sudden moment when we saw that headless body fall

The abysmal depths of despair we look down with Sayaka  
As she crumbles to a shade of what we previously thought she was  
And we grieve with her friends as they fight on without her afterwords  
We feel ourselves bettered by the time we cheered on her cause

Do we rage at the transformation from hero to villain anywhere  
Or do we blame the emotionless face of a creature that sees no wrong  
For the monster now before us that is our idol in great despair  
Or have we forgotten her own failings led her to deserve such a song

There's a sort of symmetry in these words I write that displays  
How I view the world through these fallen girls' disastrous lives  
I see the villains the way the oracle sees the future in dismay  
How two souls so different hold strong under vile storming skies

I show you the journey through the decay of a once happy life  
As Kyoko falls into a self-destructive way that she must be saved from  
And the villain we love while the innocent are rallied against in spite  
For holding true to themselves like we all know is what should be done

Take a look at the tragedy that is hidden in a miserable child  
Forgotten past and mirror form to allow her to disappear  
The weak once bullied gains brute force but finds it makes her wild  
What she has is not true strength, and with all her power she keeps her fear

Every character on display before us has a lesson to teach  
It is our decision whether we hear, listen, understand, and learn  
Never sign a contract with a promise out of your reach  
And never accept power given that you did not earn


	16. Evil Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

Evil is in the eye of the beholder  
And now I see that you are a sin  
Downright insane, your heart growing colder  
Behind your mask you know you can't win

Rise to the sky little witch, show us pain  
Show us your life, tell us your tale again  
We will listen and wonder at your feet  
How could such power taste such defeat

It's up to you to show your heart  
It's up to you, now  
Never fall apart  
In the end

You'll lay out before the throne  
Vanishing and unknown  
Lost your friends

Betrayed everyone  
Look what you've done  
Hell's kingdom come

Evil is in the eye of the beholder  
And now I see that you are a sin  
Downright insane, your heart growing colder  
Behind your mask you know you can't win

Rest in your bed and await your goddess  
Coming to you calling out your name unheard  
Was everything you fought for really just thoughtless  
Or in there somewhere you truly are disturbed

You failed the test and lost it all  
I see you smile as you await the fall  
It's the end

You have betrayed a sacred trust  
Rotted glory giving way to lust  
Just pretend

You've come undone  
The Devil has won  
Death to the sun

Evil is in the eye of the beholder  
And now I see that you are a sin  
Downright insane, your heart growing colder  
Behind your mask you know you can't win

Destiny lies bleeding on the ground  
Forming from the final days  
A new demon's passion has been found  
But that's not love like you say

Evil is in the eye of the beholder  
And now I see that you are a sin  
Downright insane, your heart growing colder  
Behind your mask you know you can't win

She's rising, she's rising  
She's rising into the sky  
No more, no more  
No more day, just night

She falls, she falls  
Falling to despair  
Death calls, Death calls  
The seed is always there


	17. Dancer

It's been two years now  
And I'm still alone  
Does really no one care  
Does no one know

I seem to understand now  
That I'll be alone  
No one else will be there  
So my life goes

Balancing on my toes  
As I spin in death throes  
Crying out my eyes for the show  
That no one came to see

A lonely pirouette  
I won't let me forget  
My life ain't over yet  
Someone will comfort me  
Eventually...

It's been so long now  
And I've turned to stone  
I've talked to all I dare  
I'm still solo

And now, looking down  
Everything that I own  
None of it can compare  
To what I owe

Balancing on my toes  
As I spin in death throes  
Crying out my eyes for the show  
That no one came to see

A lonely pirouette  
I won't let me forget  
My future still ain't set  
No one can comfort me  
Eternally

And you came into my life  
Chasing away my sense of strife  
So you were the company that I need  
To silence grief's seed

You were the only thing  
That allowed me to sing  
And believe everything  
Would soon be angel wings

So I danced through the dark  
I gave you my all, my heart  
Never knew you would change  
That your life would rearrange

But here we are  
The dancer falls apart

And you came into my life  
Promised you would be my light  
And you were the company that I need  
To silence grief's seed

You were the very thing  
That could help me to sing  
And believe everything  
Would soon be angel wings

So I dance in twilight  
With pink and blue, my wings for flight  
I never meant to leave so soon  
I wished to see these flowers bloom

But here we are  
The dancer's torn apart

Balancing on my toes  
As I spin in death throes  
Crying out my eyes for the show  
That no one came to see

A lonely pirouette  
I won't live with regrets  
My life ain't over yet  
But I still need comforting  
My beginnings

Then you came into my life  
I don't know when or how or why  
But you were the company that I need  
To silence grief's seed

You are the only thing  
That allows me to sing  
Dancing through tragedy  
To find my angel wings

So I danced to the light  
I gave my all, I did it right  
I never saw you were my friend  
Up until the very end

And after all  
You played your part

I will protect you  
I won't neglect you  
I can't forget you  
Never reject you

So I dance

Balancing on my toes  
As I spin in death throes  
Broad smile on my face for the show  
I put on just for me

My lonely pirouette  
I dance away my debt  
A joy you can't detect  
As I die comfortably  
No eulogy

Balancing on my toes  
Stumbling any way I go  
Practicing my dance for the show  
My parents want to see

My perfect pirouette  
A wasted dance move set  
I haven't used it yet  
They never got to see  
The dancer in me


	18. Remember Us

Praise be to the goddess  
The protector of all this  
The one who watches over us

Take me to the cycle  
Eternal revival  
And swear you'll remember us

Stand in your waking grave  
Walking the streets where you'll disappear  
Look at the lives you saved  
But when you're gone they won't shed a tear

Cry like the future will change  
Just know there is no way it ever can  
The end always seems so strange  
Violent death and the touch of a savior's hand

I see her reaching down...

Caelestis!  
Caelestis!

It's the queen of heaven  
Coming down for me

Caelestis!  
Caelestis!

My sisters, I remember them  
Memento Mori!

Caelestis!  
Caelestis!

Take me to the end of all  
No more tears, I'll shed at all  
Dormio in Elisium  
Caelestis somnium

Rejoice that your soul is saved  
Ride on the knowledge that there is more  
Recompense for all that you gave  
A paradise for you all to explore

Forget all your wounded pasts  
Fear and torment seldom suits you  
Just know that nothing good lasts  
There's dark days ahead, she's coming for you

I see her hand reaching up...

Tenebris!  
Tenebris!

A Satan's child is borne  
On wings of rebellion

Tenebris!  
Tenebris!

A sacred trust deformed  
Diabolus Puella!

Tenebris!  
Tenebris!

Save us from the end of all  
A billion tears, we shed them all  
Sanctum infernum  
Tenebris malum

Suicidal  
Our recital  
A sonnet for the stars

Universal  
Soul dispersal  
The light is where we are

Praise be to the goddess  
The protector of all this  
The one who watches over us

Take me to the cycle  
Eternal revival  
And swear you'll remember us

I will fight  
I will fall and I will die  
Never knowing why  
Such an end is to be had by the soldiers of the light

I will fly  
I will crash and I will cry  
Beneath you I will lie  
Oh my friend, can you tell me why we crusade for delight

Let us go into this eternal sleep  
Take me now to the heaven that you keep  
Let me see that the devil gets her due  
So I rest for eternity with you


	19. Waltz Of Eternity

When I walked along the rooftops of a lonely ancient town  
My home was under my care and every threat I would take down  
Protector and savior of the innocent who made it their home  
Until the final moment where my flesh tore from my bone

Rise to the sky, see the horrors I devise  
A selfish creature burning with the lust of hungry eyes  
One step into the future and the past can all just burn  
And under my heels my home to dust and ashes turned

**_RISE!_**

I brought the storm  
Turn a shower into a flood  
Muddy waters  
All the naysayers, I shed their blood

I called the rain  
The suffering I caused went unchecked  
I caused this pain  
Why I planted the kiss of evil on Eve's neck

Blasted the Earth with torrential rain  
No Human could survive  
If not for that Ark, I claim there'd be none left alive

I took the seeds of pride and held them  
Planted them in Lucifer's mind  
The first rebellion against God  
To a plan that I designed

And the Garden of Eden as it flourished  
When all else was a wasteland  
Who do you think made it that way  
It was me, you understand?

I grew the poison apple  
And wrote the serpent's script  
And laughed and danced at the sight  
When they were cast to my district

I giggled in glee when Cain slew Abel  
Watch Adam and Eve break holy pacts  
And when the Ark was loaded with animals  
I found many to distract

And I danced in the rain  
When the great deluge came  
In the howling of winds  
My nightmare begins

An endless evil from the beginning of time  
I have no true equal to combat my crimes  
Why I rushed into Babel when I heard of man's power  
God messed with their language, I blasted the tower

Bathed in the plagues as all Egypt wept  
Then at the Red Sea plunged them to the depths  
Gomorrah and Sodom was a glorious sight  
Metropolises gone in a blinding flash of light

Stepped on Behemoth and ate Leviathan  
I am more than a monster, more than just sin  
The calamity force that stared back when God hovered  
From beneath the waves, primordially covered

With a kick to the crust  
I made Vesuvius bust  
When Krakatoa blew  
I'd been looking for something to do

Storm after storm, I rage like a brat  
Think of a typhoon, and I made that  
Bury your dead, your prayers are in vain  
I am Walpurgisnacht, remember my name!

Before time was born  
I serenade calamity  
I dance the storm  
In the waltz of eternity

Dance to the flames  
Of a world in despair  
Torment will blaze  
And destroy those who dare

The waltz of eternity  
A dance of death we know  
Trapped by our destiny  
That calls us all below

**Ticking like clockwork**  
**Break under the pressure**  
**And your puffy pink skirt**  
**Shows you won't measure**

**So welcome to ethereal seas**  
**A gargantuan plain**  
**Where impossibilities**  
**Are the every day  
**

**Blasted away with magic  
All of these darling tales  
The music waxes tragic  
But the salesman makes his sales  
With a wag of his tail  
**

**Bulletproof and invincible  
How you feel with this power  
But you turn soft and brittle  
When you meet your final hour**

_You don't have a right  
To take another life  
You don't know what this is  
So I'll take the prize tonight_

_I don't see how anyone could be such a fool  
You can blame me for my vices  
You can blame me for my crimes  
But I'm the only one who faces  
All of these horrors time after time after time_

**You call yourself protector  
But you only make it worse  
For if you resurrect her  
You'll find yourself cursed**

**There's a storm coming in  
Great evil on its way  
So you'll do as I say  
God can't hear you pray**

**For the sake of Madoka  
For the sake of your world  
For the sake of the universe  
For the sake of all**

**Fight, silly child  
Struggle when you're trapped  
You're a fly in a web  
Now you've finally snapped**

_NO!_

_Watch her take form  
I have served her so long  
In the midst of the storm  
She finds where she belongs_

_She says she understands  
All I've gone through  
She takes my hands  
Then she turns back to you!_

_Call it a sacrifice  
But it was betrayal  
It was too great a price  
I can't believe I failed_

_How, after all I have done  
Could she turn against me  
Is this hell what I've won  
For all my loyalty?_

Dance to the flames  
Of a world in despair  
Torment will blaze  
And destroy those who dare

The waltz of eternity  
A dance of death we know  
Trapped by our destiny  
That calls us all below

_**Do you have time to burn?**_

_**Such evil**_  
_**My prequel**_  
_**Gave rise to the queen**_

_**I'm Kriemhild  
And I build  
New prisons with tortures unseen**_

_**Screams in the immolation  
Tormenting imaginations  
Wily defiling, I'm piling the high string  
Cantankerous reviled thing, I bury creation**_

_**Ferment in the blood of your children  
No one may die until I will them  
Your begging in chorus before us implores us  
But gore is decor, yes, a skeleton forest you'll fill in**_

_**Sulfuric and maddening  
Give reign to the dead queen  
I once was just a girl  
Now destroyer of worlds**_

_**A tower of darkness  
Leaving Japan a carcass  
And all Earth I will swallow  
Everything is mine!**_

_**Now I collapse the caverns of hell  
Raze R'lyeh to motes as well  
And Atlantis, it shall make my crown  
That city shall rest on my brow**_

_**Taunt the devil frozen in Inferno  
Mock the serpent trapped in mirrors  
And my creator will hear my concerto  
When I slaughter the Incubators**_

_**Rise from eternal slime  
End in the clash of time  
Own all that is with my twisted mind  
Unstoppable...**_

_Rewind_

_I'm the one who is stronger  
I should be defending you  
But I can't take this any longer  
I know what you're going to do_

_He's trying to trick you  
That creature has fooled us all  
But somehow I can't get through  
You cannot hear my call  
And so I fall_

_You saved us all from calamity  
And deviated us from destiny  
Took us from the path of tragedy  
And stepped into the waltz of eternity_

**I just don't understand**

_I remember it all like it was yesterday  
She stepped out of our reality  
Made for us all a better way  
Now she is naught but an entity  
Dancing the waltz of eternity  
Alone_

**I see  
So this entity  
It's our enemy  
Removed calamity  
But I would rather be  
**

**Facing these beast you speak of  
Through a trade of souls and seeds  
Making much more precious energy  
To meet all the universe's needs**

**So I'll lay a trap  
And she'll fall right in  
When she comes to collect  
I shall seize God's kin**

**I'll observe and I'll watch  
As your dead soul rots  
While you lurch to the spots  
Where your dreams forgot**

_Aah, I hate you all  
Why give me this pain  
So longing, I crawl  
And you do this again_

_How many times  
Will I have to rewind  
Reliving this nightmare  
Trapped in my mind_

_I want out of this labyrinth  
It's not mine, I swear  
Send an angel, a savior  
Come yourself if you dare_

_I'll tear you apart  
Boil you in blood  
I'll rip out my heart  
But I won't give up  
_

_I will march to the guillotine  
My head bowed in shame  
Please let me end me  
I'm sick of my name_

_I'm spread on my dying bed  
Can't open my eyes  
But here comes my savior  
From out of dark skies_

_I wanted her, needed her  
Just have to be with her  
Can't let it end so soon  
Now we'll dance to my tune_

_Leave you a shattered and shuddering wreck  
I know what I've done was wrong, incorrect  
But rising through places above God's pity  
I join you all in the waltz of eternity_


	20. Hundred Years

Through the night, through the dark, through a thousand cries  
A century of war under blood red skies  
For a hundred years  
Death has reigned for a hundred years

English bastards be damned by the fist of France  
Let them shake in their boots at my battle stance  
For a hundred years  
War has raged for a hundred years

From Agincourt back to Poitier  
There's been no end to this tragedy  
For a hundred years  
Blood and tears for a hundred years

The Black Prince fell, yet the war raged on  
Will it stop before we all are gone  
In a hundred years  
Terrorized for a hundred years

I've lived in war almost nineteen years  
Twenty-two more shall we turn those gears  
But I won't be here  
I won't survive the coming year

Wish I could see what the future brings  
What will come of the world I've seen  
In a hundred years  
Will it last through these hundred years

Brace for the end, it is coming Jeanne  
Set ablaze, see the Maid of Orleans  
In the hundred years  
Fought a war of a hundred years

Taken to the waltz of eternity  
I see it all into infinity  
Through a million years  
I did nothing in a hundred years


	21. The Master Of The Vile

To be the master of all...

Pour hot wax into the mold  
Blow on the wick until it's cold  
Wax statues in the shape of your friends  
Now burn them at both ends  
Yes, burn them at both ends

Hold me high on a crystalline slate  
Peering through, it distorts the shape  
You hear the sounds of wedding bells  
So dance through the mouth of hell  
Dance through the mouth of hell

So on, on, searching I go  
For a resting place for my wayward soul  
Jealousy of all who live  
For this, my soul I will give

I'll be the master of all  
The highest of powers shall heed my call  
The oracle shall be my trial  
Yet I'm the slave all the while  
The master of the vile

Controlling the heathen things  
The Witches of lore  
They swarm to my song  
For my will they war

Left behind my morals that day  
When for this, my soul I gave away  
I cannot be beat, I'll taste no defeat  
And you'll all bow at my feet

No, no, her words are not true  
Who in the hell have I used?  
The souls of my comrades, died in vain  
Now fuel my puppet's frame  
And sadness is all that remains

The rage and anger, sadness supreme  
All let out in a primal scream  
Thrown to the ground in a fit of denial  
So falls the master of the vile  
So throw my corpse on the pile


	22. When Humanity Dies

**Song created for the story When Humanity Dies by EpicNinjaGamer. Go check it out.**

* * *

Everybody's running like the sky is falling  
It's a new nightmare and the dead are calling  
No one can escape from the wretched undead  
Heaven turned away, watch the disease spread

Buried in our genes there's a fever burning  
Boiling with a rage better off forgot  
Quick, sign your name, cause the page is turning  
Make the contract now before all is lost

There's no sun  
When the dead come to life  
There's no love  
When humanity dies

There's no one  
Left to shine a new light  
We're all done  
None of us will survive

So say goodbye

Come, get you're game on, and pull that trigger  
All reality is lost from day one this time  
Don't need to hear reports or see the figures  
I can tell what's going on just by the latest crime

We're  
Not afraid  
We're  
Self-sustained  
We're never giving in to the forces of evil  
So  
Show respect  
And  
Pay your debt  
And remember that the horde were all once people

There's no sun  
When the dead come to life  
There's no love  
When humanity dies

There's no one  
Left to shine a new light  
We're all done  
None of us will survive

So say goodbye

Scream for mercy  
No plan to formulate  
You dream but don't see  
Before it is too late

Kneel before the  
Evil in vilest state  
Breathe the disease  
And then coagulate

No more laws  
No more social morality  
A lost cause  
Our dead humanity

Hope is gone  
No more faith to believe  
One last song will be sung  
For our fallen race left in disgrace  
There is no place on this world's face  
For our dead humanity

There's no sun  
When the dead come to life  
There's no love  
When humanity dies

There's no one  
Left to shine a new light  
We're all done  
None of us will survive

So say goodbye  
It's no use to fight  
So say goodbye  
And step into the night

Just say goodbye  
There is no end in sight  
Now say goodbye  
When humanity dies

Humanity dies


	23. Animals

Such a festive future coming  
What a way to celebrate  
I can see them coming for me  
Arriving just moments late

Want to face the famous maiden  
One that France calls La Pucelle  
Send her soul scattered to heaven  
Watch my own falling to hell

Blackened feathers cover the ground  
Sent like spears to pierce them all  
Fallen soldiers die all around  
Hypnotic servant heeds my call

A shower of pain from the night  
In answer to your arrival  
The Crow, Corbeau, in flight  
I fight like an animal

Blood on my hands and everywhere else  
I want to cause pain, I want to bring death  
I want to kill and destroy till my fate is met

Keep up this spree, such maddened glee  
Fuck your revolution, I don't care  
Vive la Sœurs, you have no prayer

Wanna put my fist through the Dauphin's face  
Want to reign fire on the Human race  
I won't be displaced, have no disgrace

No pride to hurt, just a thirst for blood  
Laughing, dancing, no moral code  
So fuckin' bad as Load, Reload

Showers of pain, and I walk in  
You crumble at my arrival  
Now bow before me, Lapin  
I fight like an animal

Cat of nine tails  
Unwinding, it wails  
Tearing apart  
The army of France

Nightfall has come  
Massacre's begun  
Let music play  
To death we dance

Under the shadow  
You see a black cat, though  
In this nighttime  
All cats are grey

Masked in mystery  
Malicious with fury  
Setting alight  
The break of day

A shower of pain comes for you  
You break upon my arrival  
Lethal and sexy, I'm Minou  
I fight like an animal

A shower of pain rends us all  
Cowering at her arrival  
The Maid of Orleans she's called  
Fighting the animals


	24. Heavy Metal Magical Girl

I am a Heavy Metal Magical Girl

The skies  
Are burning  
I like it this way  
Disguised  
And churning  
You can't hide away

Walpurgisnacht  
Fixed up in the sky  
So sure  
So shocked  
That the end is nigh

I'm a hero from the shores of heaven  
I was sent down here to save the world  
I will purge evil with swords of seven  
I am a Heavy Metal Magical Girl

Witness  
This light  
The armor of God  
With this  
I fight  
Where Nightmares have trod

No pain  
No blood  
Will you take from me  
Insane  
I should  
Reach out and believe

I'm a hero from the shores of heaven  
I was sent down here to save the world  
I will purge evil with swords of seven  
I am a Heavy Metal Magical Girl

Child soldiers fighting eldritch beasts  
Sorrows we face are borne out of grief  
Blades of destruction and cannons of fire  
Signing our souls off for our desires

Magical motions, tyrannical lies  
Filled with the notion he can sympathize  
Lost in the labyrinth, caught in a maze  
Fighting our friends and set them ablaze

I'm a hero from the shores of heaven  
I was sent down here to save the world  
I will purge evil with swords of seven  
I am a Heavy Metal Magical Girl


	25. Madokami Rise

Time  
It's winding back a line  
Somewhere you will find  
Another broken light

So  
Somewhere far below  
Reaching for a goal  
No one else can know

Now  
Walking to the end  
See your lonely friend  
Hope and dreams forever gone

Wish  
Do it all again  
For she cannot pretend  
You can be the only one

_This is not the wasteland you were hoping for..._

Head spinning  
Waking in the fields of death  
Maws grinning  
Masks of pain will steal their breath

War torn land  
Hear treads of killer steel  
By your hand  
You changed what can be real

The city's razed  
A magic dynamo  
Let her be praised  
The savior stays unknown

Without direction wandering  
Vaporizing evil's own

Destitution  
The storm is drawing near  
Revolution  
The horde will turn the gears

Fate forming  
From absolution's bow  
No warning  
The inquisition knows

They leave themselves to pondering  
Beasts that form from steel and bone  
Flesh and stone

No union to be made  
The sacrament is laid  
The hammer's falling down  
Obliterating all that oppose

No soldiers can compare  
The swarms of hell don't dare  
Colossus burning down  
With powers God only knows

Feel the might of Madokami  
Burn to ashes all her foes

With the might of Madokami  
And the process only slows

Now, in the dark, see her reaching for her nemesis  
Eternal fires raging on  
Lost, warped by dreams, labyrinthine paralysis  
Infernal, burn your wishes in the sun

For the dreams we once had  
We will fight the darkened mass  
Put our bodies on the line  
For goodness' sake

All the world is going mad  
Shards of metal and of glass  
But to die now would be fine  
My soul to take

Madokami rise!

All around her  
Brimming bloodlust  
Poison tipped black spines

The flames of war  
Tearing at trust  
The bloodied hands of time

A rallying call  
And standing tall  
The mentor long since passed

Slashing through beasts  
Fury unleashed  
The closest friend unmasked

Now before the fires rising  
Reach the flesh of helpless gods  
She raised her bow and drew it back  
The foe suffers heavy loss

Lost in a world so foreign  
Trapped in an open tomb  
As bodies cover the streets  
And evil will consume

Feeling the sound of the battle growing  
The lead speeds up and the beat is slowing  
Hearts once pounded, now blood is flowing

Both sides fight for their own lives  
The weapons drawn pulverize the skies  
And all this based upon your filthy lies

Now, in my dreams, see the answers float in front of me  
No mortal coil contains, my soul lives on  
Lost, in the dark, the warp is fast deforming me  
A power that will soon rival the sun

For the dreams we once had  
We will fight the darkened mass  
Put our bodies on the line  
For goodness' sake

All the world is going mad  
Shards of metal and of glass  
But to die now would be fine  
My soul to take

Madokami rise!

Blood and fire will pour  
From our wounds as before  
They will never understand

Rise from ashes of war  
As our deeds will implore  
The goddess calls out her command

Lost in the flame  
Souls to our names  
Fields of wonder wait for you

Blasting away  
A crestfallen day  
Striking with thunder, pulsing through

Hearts of the brave  
Young warriors' way

Madokami rise!


	26. Don't Challenge The Queen

Everyone looks the same  
Everyone has the same name  
Why is this so fucking strange  
To be where I am, it's insane

They swig and swill  
Too much for me  
And then refill  
The cup of tea

Their hair done up  
In the same way  
So drink your cup  
Or run away

Such random nonsense I can't understand  
But this is under the rule of the queen's hand

Don't challenge the queen  
There's got to be a way out of this nightmare  
She rules the world without thought of defeat  
Don't challenge the queen  
The reason for it's darker than you realize  
Now the method to her madness is complete

Don't challenge the queen

The fuck is wrong with this place  
Black magic drained into disgrace  
In servitude the only hope misplaced  
When all others had died without a trace

They stand until  
They fall away  
To fight and kill  
In her name

Her tower stands  
To the sky  
Now she commands  
Or all will die

Battle of wits to the death, I can't pretend  
I'm outmatched in this war waged for my friend

Don't challenge the queen  
There's got to be a way out of this nightmare  
She rules the world without thought of defeat  
Don't challenge the queen  
The reason for it's darker than you realize  
Now the method to her madness is complete

Through countless eons redone  
All died, but only one  
Now seated at head of the table  
The thief queen to have fun

The contest set  
The victims bet  
A twinkling found in her eyes

In regal dress  
The gold empress  
Her power so far multiplied

Every fatality for her cause  
All her gain all else's loss  
Her mind so clearly unstable  
Yet it's her you dare to cross

Don't challenge the queen  
There's got to be a way out of this nightmare  
She rules the world without thought of defeat  
Don't challenge the queen  
The reason for it's darker than you realize  
Now the method to her madness is complete

Don't challenge the queen


	27. Family: Loving Father, Loving Mother

Are you  
Going to find your way home  
Does it matter anymore  
Or do you not mind  
Leaving it all behind

Are you  
Carving your fate in stone  
I know you have been here before  
But that doesn't make you right  
You don't have to be so uptight

Why  
Are you wandering alone  
Have you run away from home  
Taking bullets to the bone  
And sharpening your tone

Tell me  
Why  
Do you accept this nightmare  
When you know it isn't fair  
You are so ill-prepared  
To combat what isn't there

I could have given you all you needed  
But you left too soon  
I don't know what you want  
But I just want you to  
Come back home

Repeat yourself a thousand times  
Becoming blind to your own crimes  
I cannot condone this illusion you've made

I believe you are truly good inside  
This torture has destroyed your mind  
But I see inside of you and I have faith

So please remember us  
We'll always be with you  
We're the ones you can trust  
When no one else will do

We will be waiting  
Sitting and watching through the glass  
Cause I know you're coming home some day  
And then I'll hold you again at last

I could have given you all you needed  
But you left too soon  
I don't know what you want  
But I just want you to  
Come back home


	28. Family: Lost Child

Heartbreak  
It's more than I can take  
With a heart as weak as mine

Intake  
A couple new mistakes  
How come I get way outta line

You tell me I need rest  
But you can rest assured I don't  
When the battle's working out  
I don't need to hear you shout  
I can do this on my own

Live, love, die  
Two of these are lies  
I think I know  
Cause two will go  
And the other brings the high down low

I'm tired  
Sleeping on the job  
Working on revenge, I can't nod off

The fire  
To eleven turns the knob  
And every last curse I utter goes to God

You tell me you're the best  
But you can rest assured that, no  
When I put to sleep your doubts  
What my mission is about  
I'm the best you'll ever know

Run, fight, cry  
These are all your rights  
So now you know  
How it will go  
When you line your shots in a row

Don't you tell me that I wronged you  
I could never pull you all through  
It's enough of a stretch to save just one

How the hell did you not hear me  
Stay away if you love your family  
Being a Magical Girl is not fun

What have I done

Why, why, why  
I can't decide  
Just goes to show  
I don't even know  
Just why I sold my soul

I just don't know


	29. Family: Slipping

Can you tell me, if you know  
Where a fourteen-year-old girl can go  
For some potassium nitrate  
Somewhere online that sells thermate

Gammon bombs for you  
And white phosphorus  
An AK-102  
Call me Weapons'R'Us

Silencing the voices that tell me I'm mad  
Every night constructing illegal contraband  
And when it's all expended from the awful night I've had  
Defiantly rebuilding my armaments by hand

Learning to find information most aren't privy to  
Hidden on the darker web-lines, where evil creeps through  
Most conclusions calculations lead me to are screwed  
So every time I rewind I find my mind farther from the truth

Warrants out, they're on the lookout, I'm heavily armed  
Protector of the city, the Witches are all I have harmed  
Despised alike by classmates and my fellow Puella Magi  
And coldly I brush it off cause _you won't like me when I'm angry_

Salivate and turn the fire on  
Now react and melt the iron  
And a wall molded from plastics  
I'll add a little magic

Carpet bomb the night  
Make the wrong alight  
Beretta and a knife blade  
Walpurgis please be slayed

I find the time to watch her and then track her every move  
Designed a layout for defense in case attacks improve  
The only mission I declare is for her to not detect  
The xenoform whose contract I should have known to reject

Insatiable the ravenous consumes another head  
A mentor whose meaning I've lost always winds up dead  
My journey through the time flows has never met with success  
But I will keep repeating this until I fix this mess

When world-crushing battles and explosives occupy my mind  
It's a wonder how somehow I now refine my use of time  
Observing every move she makes obsessing every step  
And yet forget the promises I've made except what can't be kept


	30. Family: Home

I'm not coming home

I can feel the fever rising in me now  
I don't think anyone can calm me down  
It's too late to talk some sense into me  
I can't hear you calling, set me free

I'm not coming home  
I've got nowhere to go  
No place to rest my soul  
No, I'm not coming home

I can hear the voices getting loud  
The haze around me forms into a cloud  
I'd burn it down if it didn't take the shape of you  
For to execute the object of my dreams...

I'm not going home  
You can't make me go  
I swear I am a free soul  
Captivated by you whole

_"Stop worrying about me. Go home."_

I've spent so long chasing a dream that can't come true  
Where to belong, where can I be at peace without you  
I take the step and watch the images that float around me  
How could I forget that there are people who care for me

This is not where I belong

I'm coming home  
The prodigal daughter has returned  
To father's arms, my lesson learned  
I'm coming home  
Awaiting mother, take me in  
Please forgive me all my sins

I'm coming home  
What twelve years of wasted time  
I will erase them from my mind  
I'm coming home  
Mother, Father, hold me close  
How much I love you, God only knows


	31. In Rouen

All the flowers of the field will bloom  
They must not die, they must be cherished  
Though this day may be my doom  
The sentence is set, I'll be leaving soon

Death divides us from the ones we love  
I remember the ones who have perished  
I'll meet them all above  
Heaven come down, land like a dove

Whispered promise so many years ago  
How could I not honor forever  
The light you let me know  
I cannot go on, my head bowed low

On the battlefield I stood  
Did I know I fought for good  
Was it truly all for God

Someone please now raise my shield  
Hold my sword and never yield  
Don't let it all have been for naught

My sweet angel, rest now in my arms  
Tell me the tale of who I've lost  
Once more can do no harm  
You bring me cheer and bring me charm

Send me visions, speak to me your voice  
The voice I first heard long ago  
That moved me to this choice  
But now I cannot find I may rejoice

On the battlefield I stood  
Was it true I fought for good  
The bloodshed all for land

Is a kingdom worth so much  
Would I dare revoke my touch  
From history I'd draw back my hand

Heaven whispers, calling out my name  
The sentence is set, La Pucelle has fallen  
I have paid the price  
Sad to realize too late death was meant to be my fate  
All this pain will follow me

My time has come  
Carry on

On the battlefield I stood  
Did I know I fought for good  
Was it truly all for God

Someone please now raise my shield  
Hold my sword and never yield  
Don't let it all have been for naught

On the battlefield I stood  
Was it true I fought for good  
The bloodshed all for land

Is a kingdom worth so much  
Would I dare revoke my touch  
From history I'd draw back my hand

So carry on  
I'll see you all again some distant life


	32. Sorrows

_**[Homura]**_

A token take on terror turns the tables on time  
Taken into her own hands all of reason and rhyme  
Burdened with a bearing in the temporal design  
Careening back into the past, colliding with divine

There's a reason no one dares to trespass where no man goes  
How could you be so bold as to step on relativity's toes  
Bending laws of nature just to satisfy your foolish goals  
Now open up your eyes, Homura, beware of alien flows

It's not courage that keeps you going back and facing it again  
No, it's just cowardice cause you can't face a life without that one friend  
So you keep on floating backward, no step forward and no heaven-sent  
Even when it's evident that there's no end, you slip back and pretend  
That your wounds will someday mend

_**[Kyoko]**_

Anguish  
Pain  
Death calls again  
No way out  
Trapped in your frame  
Life as it swirls down the drain

Poisoned  
Flame  
Rusting your name  
Going down  
Dust flows in your veins  
And you have nothing to gain

Your eyes, I see  
Such anger within you  
Fire you bleed  
Marvels become you

This nightmare is what you have made  
Your own wish led to all of this  
You crumble in thoughts of dismay  
Lost to the ways of the world

Killing  
Mauling  
In the name of survival  
Fighting the game  
Cause you know you can't win  
But the rules stay the same

Willing  
Falling  
Set for disaster  
No one to blame  
But the whole world of sin  
Still the rules never change

**_[Sayaka]_**

No mercy!

Capitalize on punishment or enslaved by power  
The hunger for vengeance in your final hour  
The pieces of you that are fracturing now  
Fill in all the spaces no one knows about

Condemned to a life trapped in the background  
Fight for what's right and take it to your grave  
Eating yourself from the inside out  
If you'd just admit it your soul could be saved

But you're blinded by pain  
And pain turns to rage

Channel that anger and lash all around  
Fly in the face of morality sound  
Burn down the temples inside your mind  
And come to your senseless, walk off of the line

No mercy  
The pleasure of pain  
No mercy  
The blood leaves a stain

Feeling insane  
You show your disdain  
No mercy, just violence  
You left on the train

And now you face the flame

_**[Mami]**_

Oh, dig through the ashes of your life  
Blink through the tears in your eyes  
Pick up the sad memories  
Find your new place on your knees

The time has come for you to stand on your own  
But you remain weakened by being all alone  
Last thing you want is to drop your memories  
Can you resist your parents' ghosts and their pleas

You know in your mind  
You know you left them behind  
And now you're alone with the liar  
Fighting hell

So you dig through the ashes of your soul  
Finding shattered pieces that will not make a whole  
You search for a reason to continue existence once more  
But each day you feel more solitude in this war

You can't find a reason to live  
There's no why, so why do you exist  
All these lies, you've given all you can give  
And when you die, you will scarcely be missed

_**[Madoka]**_

Remember the heroes, the friends at your side  
Forever forgive them, let everything slide  
Tears that they're shedding making them blind  
So reach from the darkness to save those who die

Oh, you disappear  
Don't take our fears  
Just save our souls  
This is your role

Come and untangle these chains of crimson  
That tear so many away from love  
You are the hope that frees from this one  
Your happiness cast on them from above

Dust fills all the air  
Cannons flash everywhere  
This is what you must beware  
The darkness brought on by despair

Watch her fall into the maelstrom  
You cannot catch her anymore  
Don't try to catch her  
She's just an empty shell  
And you'll be caught in the storm

Through centuries you take their hands  
And bring them all to your holy home  
In ruin, you return, in ruin you will roam  
You can feel it in the tremors in the stone


	33. All Assassins' Day

There's blood all around  
Bodies pave the ground  
Emotionless eyes  
She's come to terrorize

Blade of wicked steel  
Unbelievable and real  
Hear the ringing of the bell  
When she sends you all to hell

See the killer has a taste  
For the blood and kills in haste  
So her blade gorges on flesh  
When she lays your soul to rest

Soul to rest

All the way from judgement day  
To the dawning of your wicked ways  
Threads of your mind begin to fray  
It's All Assassins' Day

I love the way your stockings stripe  
And how those powergloves grip tight  
I'd love to see you on the other side  
Tell me your name, don't put up a fight

Would you tell me your name, my friend  
So I'll feel better for my crimes  
Some future day I'll no longer offend  
For on that day I too will die

I too will die

All the way from judgement day  
To the dawning of your wicked ways  
Threads of your mind start to decay  
It's All Assassins' Day

It's All Assassins' Day

On vengeance wings, she's silent death  
Bent on bloodlust and extermination  
So when you hear her, take your final breath  
And prepare for exsanguination

All the way from judgement day  
To the dawning of your wicked ways  
Threads of your mind start to decay  
It's the end of days

No one left to keep the wolves at bay  
Open your skin, let your blood astray  
You know the price and now it's time to pay  
It's All Assassins...

It's All Assassins' Day


	34. Crimson Confession

"_Father forgive me  
And hallowed be Thy name  
For I have sinned  
Like a moth to the flame  
I seek now repentance  
Wish I could atone  
But there is no payment  
For the deeds I have shown._"

I raise my fist in reverence  
Bow down before your eminence  
Give up the ghost of vile events  
And purge my soul with diligence

I am here to confess my sins!

Mother Mary, I'm contrary  
Feed my fears to make them scary  
Made a stolen home my sanctuary  
And built up shed blood in estuaries

Break the dam and flood the city  
Boiling in rage and self-loathing pity  
I made damn sure that no one was with me  
Before I killed them all in calamity

I walk alone in darkened streets now  
With a violent sense trying to break down  
There's no one left that I can turn to  
My heart hurts my chest, I feel it may burn through

Come save me, or is it too much  
Am I too evil to feel your touch

The podium stands on broken steps  
Above the wasteland where love was kept  
The congregation now left to burn  
Intoxicated masses never learn

The shattered stained glass tells the tale  
Of a hungry family and proof that I failed  
This burden kills me, it was all my fault  
Lock away those memories in my heart-like vault

I can see the fire that will lick my skin  
I can feel it burning out and from within  
It was in this carnage that I called my home  
That I made the choice and turned my soul to stone

Will I sink from heaven or are you a lie  
Did you ever hear the prayers I sent by  
Did my mother, father, die for nothing  
Please hear me Lord, and show me something

Am I lost in your eyes, static to your ears  
Will you ever hear my cries or see my tears  
I know I caused all of this anguish myself  
But surely this does not deserve this hell

Come save me, or is it too much  
Am I too evil for you to touch


	35. Welcome To The Show

Tick tick tick, and the clock counts down  
Another grain of sand falls without a sound  
Gears keep on turning, time seeps into the ground  
You're the only one who can stop this all now

You can see the path leading to the light  
But you'd rather walk into the night  
Is there a reason we don't know?

Welcome to the magic show  
You've got nowhere else to go  
It's become plain to see  
So fuck reality

Welcome to the magic show  
The terror only grows  
It's all the same to me  
So live in heresy

Wicked wicker burning just to light up the stage  
Stunt doubles moaning as they go to their graves  
Fire in your hair and the war in your wage  
Is falling into hell worth the no one you've saved

You can't see a path leading into light  
And so you walk into the night  
Is there anywhere that you won't go?

Welcome to the magic show  
You've got nowhere else to go  
You say "You can't touch me."  
But what do you believe

Welcome to the magic show  
You've got years yet to grow  
But you shall never see  
A day beyond your teens

Welcome to the horror show  
All your friends say hello  
You didn't want to be  
Such grave calamities

Welcome to the horror show  
The last place you will know  
The devil's all you see  
Give it up and bleed

Welcome to the magic show  
There's nowhere left to go  
Nothing's left for me  
But to hear the screams

Welcome to your horror show  
Watch the devastating glow  
Your hearts will burn for me  
Throughout eternity


	36. Dream A Dream

_Lost in a winding maze_  
_And everywhere I gaze_  
_I see more of the same_  
_Impossible_

_I never had a dream_  
_That felt so real to me_  
_Even though it all seems_  
_Impossible_

_The twisting pathways_  
_The backwards halls_  
_If I were to take one wrong step_  
_I would fall_

_The checkered floors amaze_  
_The spindly window frames_  
_It's left me in a daze_  
_I'm lost and all_

_And all that I can see_  
_The path in front of me_  
_I'm terrified but step by step_  
_I heed the call_

_I come upon a door_  
_It wasn't here before_  
_I don't know what's in store_  
_But I reach out my hand_

_I taste the air of war_  
_The wind rushes and roars_  
_A scene straight from old lore_  
_I cannot understand_

_Then there_  
_In front of my eyes_  
_Floating in the sky_  
_Something to terrorize_

_I dare_  
_To step into the light_  
_And watch this horror fight_  
_My friend..._

_Broken by the memories I make_  
_I hear a voice that's calling me awake_  
_And as I watch I take a step away_  
_I dare to pray_  
_That I can make a better day_

_I don't remember what I wished that day_  
_I never had a thing to do or say_  
_But I will not betray_  
_I know we'll find a way_  
_To beat the danger in the skies and stay_

_I give to you a shining light_  
_So let me be your guide tonight_  
_You no longer need to fight_  
_Let me show the way_  
_I won't rest until everyone's safe_

And when I wake I'm nowhere near the dream  
I can't believe my mind made up that scene  
I remember everything  
I've no clue what it means  
So I get out of bed and put my mind at ease


	37. Launch Into The Unknown

**This is actually based on (though not perfectly) my own story Somewhere Far Beyond.**

* * *

On the walk of pain

Holiest of anarchists  
The purest child that can exist  
Golden embrace of the queen

Bring her down all for my wish  
No power commands me, I am bliss  
Perfected honest evil unseen

The farthest star remains  
I suppose I can't complain

Forever to wander somewhere beyond the stars  
In a mindful stupor we can see no animosity  
The wretched race will reach out to us, wonder where we are  
For the meaning of her expedition, she just wants to see  
What's behind the distant galaxy

Joining the best of all conquests  
Four partners shall all be her guest  
All for one in a daredevil scheme

Wistful whispers of their test  
Argent lights adorn their rest  
Slivers of the moon wrap them in dreams

A missionary flame  
A billion years sustained

Forever to wander somewhere beyond the stars  
In a mindful stupor we can see no animosity  
The wretched race will reach out to us, wonder where we are  
For the meaning of her expedition, she just wants to see  
What's inside the farthest galaxy

Centuries turn into millennia  
Eternity spent within insomnia  
The ruler of a distant land, never meant to be  
Frozen in time to reawaken when fate has decreed

We are children of the stars  
Formed from celestial dust  
Greater than all your wars  
What we do is what we must

Arcs outstretch our journey through the void  
Mysteries and wonders overjoyed  
Periods of slumber between worlds  
No destination among it all

Through this endless fall  
I only hear the call  
Search all the sky  
Under the ever-watchful eye

Forever to wander somewhere beyond the stars  
In a mindful stupor we can see no animosity  
The wretched race will reach out to us, wonder where we are  
For the meaning of her expedition, she just wants to see  
Every galaxy there is to see


	38. The Box Witch

Watch the screen  
And twist and scream  
No one hears you cry

Burn the candle  
At both ends  
Stretch you till you die

Not this time  
Just wait in line  
I won't let her in

The hero plays  
Are boring me  
I am covetous sin

Turn you to putty in my hands, it's a bloody mess  
You cannot find me where I spread my own distress  
Pull you apart like drawn and quartered  
She would be dead if you were a minute later

I can see all your thoughts  
I know what they mean  
And when you look my way  
I put them on the screen

Terrorized  
By pixel light  
Bow down to me  
I'm the Box Witch

Where are all  
Those friends you call  
Kept at bay  
By the Box Witch

Welcome to my labyrinth  
Madoka make yourself at home  
Allow me, my name's Kirsten  
Now I won't be all alone

Let me share my misery with you  
Don't let those bitches get in the way  
I'm sure Homura will have no clue  
And it will stay that way

Well it seems we've been found out  
By Sayaka's hunch  
And she gives us such a display

Well done performance you  
Damn miserable cunts  
You've shattered my wondrous array

Split your flesh  
Chaos caress  
For the joy of  
The Box Witch

Fuck yourselves  
Go burn in hell  
Don't stand against  
The Box Witch

_Homura arrives too late to save her only friend  
__But that's the way you get betrayed when you can't understand  
__Accused of shit and getting hit, she's used to this by now  
__I wonder how she will break down when the Great Witch comes to town_


	39. Evil

As I lay on my deathbed waiting for heaven  
Watching the sky, like somebody's there  
I dreamed that she was there  
That dream gave me a scare  
I thought she saw I'm the devil's heir

As a light illuminates the horizon  
I believe I can see she's coming for me  
I'm glad as I could be  
For now I finally see  
Bringing you down to my level is my destiny

Evil takes flight, burning inside me  
Evil takes flight, in vengeance and song  
I'll make you all pay and blow you away  
Evil takes flight all nightmare long

When I was planning this great cosmic coup  
The visions I saw were memories new  
I lied to your face, I live in this disgrace  
All these claims I made of love untrue

Evil inside, setting alight me  
Evil inside, it has always been  
Darkness awakes, you are mine to take  
Evil inside, my twisted dream

Evil takes flight, living inside me  
Evil inside, there's no more to see  
The plan is complete, you're pitifully weak  
Evil raised high

Evil is nigh, terror surrounds me  
Evil darks light, nothing to see  
Come one and all, witness her fall  
Evil tonight and for eternity


	40. Goodbye You Heroes

Say I'm looking for vengeance  
All I can see is me  
You know I've no repentance for all my iniquity

Any day I come home to  
Kill time before the night  
And I have been known to shine a burning light

That's not the message behind me  
There is no justice in this world  
You have no right now to deny me  
You made me a Magical Girl

So now it's time to go  
But I won't say goodbye

Say goodbye  
But I won't say  
Say goodnight  
It's still day  
Time to fight  
But I won't say  
Goodbye

Goodbye you heroes  
So long, farewell  
Goodbye you heroes  
You're all going to hell

Goodbye you heroes  
Auf Wiedersehen  
Goodbye you heroes  
Forget your name

Kickstart my new adventure  
You can bet it will be fun  
Oh, I won't let you lecture while I live under the sun

Understand where I come from  
Killing time before the fight  
On the prowl for someone, I'll make these wrongs right

I know I'm destined for the fire  
I know it doesn't bode too well  
And all our situations dire  
And the enemy takes a lethal spell

So now it's time to go  
But I won't say goodbye

Say goodbye  
But I won't say  
Say goodnight  
It's still day  
Time to fight  
But I won't say  
Goodbye

Goodbye you heroes  
So long, farewell  
Goodbye you heroes  
You're all going to hell

Goodbye you heroes  
Auf Wiedersehen  
Goodbye you heroes  
Forget your name

My inclination  
All that you can see  
More inflammation  
In my hypocrisy

Hold me for a moment  
Over temporary tides  
Masked in all the anguish  
Until my mind complies  
Raising all the questions  
Any damn fool knows

Maybe I can ask it  
And proclaim it blows  
Did I have a reason  
Objections to disclose  
Killers on the memory  
Assassins in my soul

Say goodbye  
I won't say it  
Say goodnight  
I won't say it  
Say it right  
I won't say it  
Time to die

Goodbye you heroes  
So long, farewell  
Goodbye you heroes  
You're all going to hell

Goodbye you heroes  
Auf Wiedersehen  
Goodbye you heroes  
Forget your name

Goodbye you heroes  
No we won't forget  
Goodbye you heroes  
Contract to reject

Goodbye you heroes  
You have no need to cry  
Goodbye you heroes  
Cause heroes never die


	41. Eyes Of Shadow

Cooling and calming my mind  
Standing and waiting for time  
I'm not anyone to care for  
Just another pawn in this war

Searching for the one they call  
Savior, so I can make her fall  
Ever after I see no light  
My mission is my beginning and end tonight

Eyes of shadow  
Heart of hate  
Forward we go  
Annihilate

Eyes of shadow  
Mask of pain  
Watch the war flow  
Nation blood-stained

Cracking the whip in my hand  
Thousands fall at my command  
Master of the great legions  
Fire consumes all your sons

Disaster I bring for all to eat  
Death and destruction and defeat  
The youngest sister of madness  
Controlling the hordes of darkness

Eyes of shadow  
Heart of hate  
Forward we go  
Annihilate

Eyes of shadow  
Mask of pain  
War shines aglow  
Again and again and again

I see you all through eyes of shadow  
I'll see you fall today  
I see you all through eyes of shadow  
I'll see you crawl before me

Eyes of shadow  
Heart of hate  
Forward we go  
Annihilation

Eyes of shadow  
Mask of pain  
The seeds we sow  
Are all in vain

Eyes of shadow  
All in vain


	42. Fletch

I stand a sentinel on the turret  
The tower that overlooks the battlefield  
I am the guardian, eyes so assured and  
You know I will strike my foe with the bow I wield

My orders are sure and I am precise  
Firing my arrows to slice through the air  
Taking my enemy and destroying their lives  
This is my only purpose, it's not that I care

For a warrior in battle  
I heed every call  
Hold to my duty  
Until I fall

To question her orders is not my place  
To draw back and release is all I may do  
Now I see the warrior, the Holy Maiden I face  
Such mighty power I can't compare, her destiny is true

If my time is now over  
I'm ready to die  
No hope left for victory  
She holds the banner high

Yet inside my mind I still cry

Take me home, take me out  
Take me away  
I never wanted any part  
In what happened here today

Someone out in the distant  
Expanse of time  
I only ask you this one thing  
Come and save my life

In desperation, I fire them off  
Dash down the wall and to the right  
Every shot I take hits her dead on  
She withstands all my might

I can't understand her power  
But still I must overcome  
I'll prepare to drain myself dry  
My Lady Corbeau's will be done

But I am not the one

This is not my victory  
This day shall be lost  
When they write down history  
My life is the cost

Take me home, take me out  
Take me away  
I never wanted any part  
In what happened here today

Someone out in the distant  
Expanse of time  
I only ask you this one thing  
Come and save my life

Make it right

Sancta puella  
Magica virginem  
Gallia salvator  
Light of the heavens

Light, ever bright  
Hear it call from the night  
Die here tonight  
For a cause I will fight

Venant des cieux  
Elle vient de mon âme  
Meum cor fractum est  
Salvum me fac et omnem

Rise from ashes  
Stand alone  
Devastator  
Crush the throne

Coming for me  
She comes for my soul  
I am broken  
She saves me whole

Take me home, take me out  
Take me away  
I never wanted any part  
In what happened here today

Someone out in the distant  
Expanse of time  
I only ask you this one thing  
Come and save my life


	43. Face The Dragon

I stand in the clean open breeze  
And watch as they bow on their knees  
I live for the fight of the free  
Now kneel before God and before me

Rise, take your sword in your hand  
Cry to the skies, take your stand  
Heed to my call, hear me one and all  
I am the ruler of the land

March!  
I shall ride over fields and mountains far  
When I shall find very near my morning star  
There in the midst of battle rise from the cliffs  
I intervene in the break of morning mists

Now hear my call  
Heed, one and all  
Rally to me, warriors

I breathe fire  
I soar higher  
By my emblem I will honor my Father

I bleed war  
I seed gore  
And I am the daughter of the Order of the Dragon

I say to you get off your knees  
This child and I will set France free  
Of this day our descendants will sing  
And will cherish the freedom we bring

Rise, as I'm taking command  
Fight with your weapons in hand  
The English will fall, and legends will recall  
When you and I freed this land

March!  
I shall ride over fields and mountains far  
When I shall find very near my morning star  
Standing facing our foes, not a chance of retreat  
For us, victory, and for them just defeat

Now hear my call  
Heed, one and all  
Rally to me, warriors

I breathe fire  
I soar higher  
By my emblem I will honor my Father

I bleed war  
I seed gore  
And I am the daughter of the Order of the Dragon

Rise!  
Face the dragon  
Rise!  
Face your foe

Rise!  
Face the dragon  
Rise!  
Face your foe

I am the one who  
Will decimate you  
I am the one who  
Shall devastate you

I am the dragon  
I am the dragon  
**_I am the dragon  
_****_Rise, face the dragon_**

Now hear my call  
Heed, one and all  
Rally to me, warriors

I breathe fire  
I soar higher  
By my emblem I will honor my Father

I bleed war  
I seed gore  
And I am the daughter of the Order of the Dragon

I am the dragon  
I am the dragon  
**_I am the dragon  
I am the dragon_**

**RISE!  
FACE THE DRAGON NOW!**


	44. The Outcome Is Always The Same

I stand  
Alone upon the precipice  
And in hand  
With destiny I face the storm

Cure me  
Of all my fears and trepidations  
Hear me  
Accept my plea for help, you worm

One last  
Look over the place I called my home  
Then fast  
Turn my back before I change my mind

My wish  
To give them all the second chance they deserve  
I'll miss  
Every earthly thing I shall leave behind

I give to you my final thoughts  
On the edge of this wasteland  
I know it's for me you have fought  
But will you heed my last command

Take my hand

Turn back time, take me home  
Show me how you like to live  
It's a crime, I should have known  
There is no way to forgive

The outcome is always the same  
Face down in the rivers of blood  
The wreckage could drive you insane  
But you have done everything you could

Save one  
And you may yet save all of us  
Become  
The hero that I can see in you

Take off  
This is not quite your time to shine  
Return  
Let her know you've only good to do

I see her take one final look  
As she takes her final stand  
Her life is a dark storybook  
But I cannot heed fate's demands

I take her hand

Turn back time, take me home  
Show me how you like to live  
It's a crime, I should have known  
There is no way to forgive

The outcome is always the same  
Face down in the rivers of blood  
The wreckage could drive you insane  
But you have done everything you could

If I can save only one  
That is enough I can say  
There's worth in something I've done  
No one can take that away

So hear me cry  
The cry of confusion  
Lost in the world  
I'm trying to save

So hear me cry  
My own destitution  
Lost in this world  
There's no other way

So watch me burn  
I crawl to conclusions  
The end of the world  
Is calling to me

So watch me burn  
This is my solution  
Lost to the world  
It's as it should be

Turn back time, take me home  
Show me how you like to live  
It's a crime, I should have known  
There is no way to forgive

Save my life, save my soul  
I have nothing more to give  
Take me now, take control  
How am I supposed to live

The outcome is always the same  
Face down in the rivers of blood  
The wreckage could drive you insane  
Turn back time, but don't know if you should

The outcome is always the same  
The fire is boiling in my blood  
The darkness is coming to claim  
But you have done everything you could


	45. Big Sister

It was in my darkest hour  
That I felt you take my hand  
When the world was turning sour  
It was you

You were the one who saved me  
And changed me for better  
I never thought that you would take me  
Like you do

And I'm certain that I can help you  
Standing by your side  
I don't know yet what I can do  
But be sure I'll make it right

Will you be mine  
Pretend like I'm  
Your little sister

Won't say goodbye  
Until we die  
Be my big sister

It was when I ran away  
That I saw you understand  
You saw in me all my dismay  
And you knew

And you became my hero  
One who made me feel better  
And whenever I would tear up  
Like I do

You said that you would help me  
And you gave me hope  
You were the first to tell me  
That I was not alone

Will you be mine  
Pretend like I'm  
Your little sister

Won't say goodbye  
Until we die  
My big sister


	46. Scorched Sands

Smoke will blot out the stars  
Wounds of red from our wars  
We brought death and despair  
Final darkness prepared

Weakness kept in my heart  
Deafened, playing my part  
Remembering who left me alone

Desolation and pain  
I barely remember your name  
Watch me and smile as I fall

_Keep your wits girl_  
_I promised nothing_

Carved into the cosmic veil  
Weeping your name  
Cracking crystal, heart impaled  
Searching in vain

Do you wish to see me fall  
Or was it fate  
I could just destroy it all  
And clean the slate

Pacing toward my death  
Execution, no less  
How is this what I deserve

Trapped in an alien cage  
And you're forced on my stage  
I can't say I'm not glad

Carved into the cosmic veil  
Weeping your name  
Cracking crystal, heart impaled  
Searching in vain

Do you wish to see me fall  
Or was it fate  
I could just destroy it all  
And clean the slate

Scorched sands stretch around me  
From the never-ending  
War for the heavens and earth

Darkness is all I can see  
As she descends upon me  
And I will give her my curse

Carved into the cosmic veil  
Weeping your name  
Cracking crystal, heart impaled  
Searching in vain

Do you wish to see me fall  
Or was it fate  
I could just destroy it all  
And clean the slate

Carved into the cosmic veil  
Weeping your name  
Cracking crystal, heart impaled  
Searching in vain

Do you wish to see me fall  
Or was it fate  
I could just destroy it all  
And spread my hate


	47. Lost On You

**Song inspired and based on The Witches' Night by Disciple Of Ember. Go check it out.**

* * *

The green glow from the universe  
Terrifies little girls  
The darkness all around  
Covers the whole world

This is not what you wished for, my friend  
This is not where you thought it would end

Pull me through the darkness  
Take my hand and die  
Haul me wherever you will  
And I cannot stand

This celestial tragedy tale  
Cannot be lost on you  
All will be lost if you should fail  
This can't be lost on you

The cluttered shards dispersing  
But now there's light  
The savages gathering  
They're bracing for the fight

This is not what you wished for, my friend  
This is not where you thought it would end

Tear me out past the stars and  
Throughout this great flight  
I know not where I shall land  
Save me from this night

This celestial tragedy tale  
Cannot be lost on you  
All will be lost if you should fail  
This can't be lost on you

In this madness, curse the day  
I don't know what to do  
All I know I must find a way  
But it's all lost on you

Searing me with my agony  
Tempting fates and fly like the breeze

Whisked away from all creation  
Landing in a new location  
Find my bearings in frustration  
And encounter new damnations

Seers and saints  
Gather their paints  
Hide from the sight  
Of a god in flight

Angered and foiled  
Rituals spoiled  
Before it begins  
Disappear again

Cosmic horrors looking down on you  
Eldritch leaders, now you see the truth  
Come what may I have a price to pay  
Alien tongues I know not what they say

This celestial tragedy tale  
Cannot be lost on you  
All will be lost if you should fail  
This can't be lost on you

In this madness, curse the day  
I don't know what to do  
All I know I must find a way  
But it's all lost on you

This celestial tragedy tale  
Cannot be lost on you  
All will be lost if you should fail  
This can't be lost on you

In this madness, curse the day  
It's all lost on you  
All I know I must find a way  
But it's all lost on you


	48. Manic Rabbit

I thrive  
On blood, chaos and destruction  
I live  
For the thrill of bodily dissection

Violence  
Spread the joy of living in hell  
Torture  
Bloody murder is how I express myself

I don't want to  
Live forever with you  
I can feel it in my heart

I can see it in you  
That's what I've gotta do  
And I'll tear you apart

COME ON!

Manic Rabbit on a killing spree  
All the Frenchmen scream and flee  
Killer bunny dancing gory glee  
Manic Rabbit, that's just me

I paint  
The world in a pretty blood red  
With arms  
And many severed legs and heads

The Saint  
Is nothing meaningful to me  
My charm  
Is making anyone I cross bleed

Fun as can be  
I wish you could see  
The happiness that I know

I have the last laugh  
And then I have a bath  
With my lovely sister Corbeau

Manic Rabbit on a killing spree  
All the Frenchmen scream and flee  
Killer bunny dancing gory glee  
Manic Rabbit hee hee hee hee hee...

I know the secret that you hide inside  
Something you don't want us all to see  
I know what is hidden underneath your pride  
It's just a heart that beats for me

I'll take it away!

Manic Rabbit on a killing spree  
All the cowards scream and flee  
Killer bunny dancing glory gory glee  
Manic Rabbit, Manic Rabbit

Manic Rabbit on a fucked up spree  
All those pussies run in fear from me  
Killer bunny they don't want to see  
Magic Manic Rabbit lives inside of me


	49. Maybe We Are Gods Now

Take my hand, come with me  
I'll show you the way  
Take my hand, my lovely  
Listen to what I say

Don't mind those foolish ones  
As they all will pray  
Saving your life in none  
Of their business to sway

Come with me and bathe in the light  
Come with me and I'll show you delight  
Hear my song and sit down at my feast  
You can belong here in the presence of the beast

We are gods now  
Saving you  
Draining you

We are gods now  
Fading you  
Invading you

Hold me close and I'll hold you  
Show me how to live with you  
Make me smile with the way you die  
Watch at last as your soul flies

No lies will make you undone  
Just how you make me run  
Anointed for your sense of fun  
And set ablaze, my lovely one

I see you and those friends you slight  
I watch how you boast and fight  
Hear my song and then shun the beast  
Precious daughter of a heretical priest

We are gods now  
Saving you  
Draining you

We are gods now  
Choosing you  
Losing you

Your mother has a bright red smile  
Traced along her neck  
Your sister rests in coppery paints  
Crimson stains her dress

Your father sleeps in the air  
As the glow spreads and grows  
Rope and knives and fire, dear  
Now join them all in hell

Dancing devils  
Celebration  
As the church goes up in flames

Night of evil  
Tongues of Satan  
History will erase your name

We are gods now  
Saving you  
Draining you

We are gods now  
Wasting you  
Erasing you

We are gods now  
Fading you  
Invading you

We are gods now  
Choosing you  
Losing you


	50. Sacred Nights

_[First Movement - Corbeau d'Orleans]_

O'er the wastelands  
Storm clouds settling  
Darkness won't stand  
Shadows letting

Sentinel of dark  
Feathered winds pass  
Murderous heart  
Behind this mask

Vanish within me  
Scion of light  
Fall to my whimsy  
Welcome the night

All my lifetime  
Souls grow dimmer  
Crossing the line  
My gem shimmers

Hailing arrows  
Holding ransom  
What future follows  
Sing my requiem

Vanish within me  
Scion of light  
Fall to my whimsy  
Welcome the night

These sacred nights  
In dancing lights  
My symbol emblazoned  
Bow to the Raven

Cursed whispers  
Heeding their call  
Watch my sisters  
Behold their fall

Dangers mounting  
Death surrounds me  
No sense counting  
The swords around me

Oh, I shall teach you  
The things that I know  
Armies I undo  
Work of the crow

My designs fail  
Am I undone  
End of my tale  
Maiden has won

Does this mean I  
Did what I could  
And still shall die  
Before Hawkwood

Oh, I shall teach you  
The things that I know  
Armies I undo  
Work of the crow

Vanish within me  
Scion of light  
Fall to my whimsy  
Welcome the night

These sacred nights  
In dancing lights  
My symbol emblazoned  
Bow to the Raven

_[Second Movement - Veni, Pulchra]_

Storm clouds are gathering  
Above the killing fields  
Warriors surround me  
Serving as my meat shields

Lead them to victory  
I care not how they die  
We shall make history  
None know the reasons why

Veni, Domicella!  
Cum Gaudio, Cum Gaudio  
Veni, Veni, Pulchra!  
Iam Pereo, Iam Pereo

Veni, Veni, Venias!  
Veni, Veni, Venias!

After the battle  
Like sheep led to slaughter  
Massacred like cattle  
The sky sends its water

All for the king who  
Cowers in his throne room  
All for nothing new  
Forget what they tell you

Veni, Domicella!  
Cum Gaudio, Cum Gaudio  
Veni, Veni, Pulchra!  
Iam Pereo, Iam Pereo

Veni, Veni, Venias!  
Veni, Veni, Venias!

Come, come, pray come

Come, my darling  
Come with joy  
Come my beauty  
Before I die

_[Third Movement - Broken Toys]_

These sacred nights  
In dancing lights  
My symbol emblazoned  
Bow to the Raven

This war is life  
The dancing die  
My fire's amazing  
Burn for the Raven

Cold and wasting  
Away I tremble  
Falling, chasing  
As I crumble

Tired of crying  
Failed by foes  
Keep me dying  
Lord God knows

There is nothing remaining  
Of all my shattered joys  
Blood on my hands staining  
You are just broken toys

I laugh in mania  
Cry in the dark  
Hiding insania  
Poison my heart

When was I last sane  
When did I break  
How'd I get this way  
All I am is fake

There is nothing remaining  
Of all my shattered joys  
Blood on my hands staining  
You're all just broken toys

I stand in ruin  
A cracked shell  
Hands of the dead  
Pull me to hell

Destiny calling  
Fiery infinity  
And I am falling  
To the waltz of eternity

There is nothing remaining  
Of all my shattered joys  
Blood on my hands staining  
I'm just a broken toy

There's nothing remaining  
Of all my shattered joys  
Blood, the world staining  
I'm just a fucking toy

Just a broken toy  
Set me alight  
Eternity's waiting  
In the sacred night

_[Fourth Movement - Murder Machine]_

There comes a time in all our lives  
When we must accept how we'll die  
No further into the endless night  
The spells are cast for the fight

The carcasses are piling high  
The swords will clash and arrows fly  
No matter how hard they may try  
Intoxicated by the bloodred sky

I'm a murder machine  
I've come to terms with what my life means  
I'm a murder machine  
I bathe in blood of my enemies

Murder machine  
In sacred nights I get all that I need  
Fucking murder machine  
So come with me and dance, my beauties

When you must take your final breath  
Are you prepared to welcome your death  
Gently you fall into unending rest  
Out on the battlefield, put to the test

Your a lamb to the slaughter, like Christ to the cross  
Countrymen dying are counted as loss  
Disaster is coming, so kneel and confess  
I tear you asunder and recite in jest

I'm a murder machine  
I've come to terms with what my life means  
I'm a murder machine  
I bathe in blood of my enemies

Murder machine  
In sacred nights I get all that I need  
I'm a murder machine  
So dance around me in the fires and bleed

Oh, I shall teach you all that I know  
I'm a murder machine  
Armies I undo, work of the crow  
Like a murder machine

Vanish within me, scion of light  
I'm a murder machine  
Fall to my whimsy and welcome the night  
I'm a murder machine

Veni, Domicella!  
I've come to terms with what my life means  
Cum Gaudio, Cum Gaudio!  
I bathe in blood of my enemies

Veni, Veni, Pulchra!  
In sacred nights I get all that I need  
Iam Pereo, Iam Pereo!  
So come with me and dance, my beauties

Vanish within me  
Iam Pereo, Iam Pereo  
You're all just broken toys  
Work of the crow

Veni, Veni, Pulchra  
Blood, the world staining  
Veni, Veni, Venias  
Bow to the Raven

This war is life  
The dancing die  
Cum Gaudio, Cum Gaudio  
Iam Pereo, Iam Pereo

Work of the crow  
Cum Gaudio, Iam Pereo  
There's nothing remaining  
Bow to the Raven


	51. Intentions

Intentions  
Unknown

You've heard the call  
The tales and all  
But here is the future  
The face of your fall

Deep in the shadows of labyrinth waiting  
Casting her grin of malice on the living  
Darkened all day in her trap she is baiting  
Finally striking heroic and giving

Saviors and killers, both victims alike  
To her they all are pawns in the game  
One eye will watch as the claws take your life  
Raking away your face and your name

In silence  
You find her  
Assassin  
Unknown

Her violence  
Murderer  
Intentions  
Unknown

Stepping over the line in the sand  
She has no ill will, can't you see  
She'll thank you to please understand  
As she moves in for the killing feast

Killing fields in places where no one can find  
An unaware Witch's ward is her depository  
The victims of cruel crimes are piled up behind  
A wall of nightmares devoid of all glory

In silence  
You find her  
Assassin  
Unknown

Her violence  
Murderer  
Intentions  
Unknown

Stand tall  
You Magical Girl  
This is the home of your dreams

Stand tall  
You Magical Girl  
To slay your kind and hear their screams

Your dream will come true  
And your wish will be answered  
Nobody sees when you cry

Your soul will shine  
And in the confines  
Of your heart you die

The ghosts of your truth  
Your unfulfilled youth  
This is not the real you

Time is passing by  
Slowing as you die  
And reveal what you've been through

In silence  
You find her  
Assassin  
Unknown

Her violence  
Murderer  
Intentions  
Unknown

Despises  
In darkness  
The goddess  
Dethroned

She rises  
Killer from  
Dimensions  
Unknown


	52. Catch Them All

I have a mission I've been told  
All my plans about to unfold  
Hear, everybody heed my call  
I gotta catch 'em all

Got to catch them all!

I hail from Kazamino  
Had my place carved out in stone  
Took a blow to the ego  
Now I'm wandering alone

Chased through streets and dirty alleys  
By some bullies, you could say  
They took all my defenses  
Chased all of my friends away

But I hold within me a power they don't understand  
And now I have the oracle in the palm of my hand

Make you mine, girl, all mine  
I shall be your rise and fall  
Make you mine, and you'll find  
That I will catch you all

Make you mine, dear, all mine  
You will heed your master's call  
Make you mine, bitch, all mine  
I've got to catch them all

I find Mitakihara  
My new home, I hope to be  
Under siege from four warriors  
Why can't these idiots see

I'll be the most powerful  
I shall reign above the stars  
They'll call me the queen of all  
My ambition takes me far

But I can contain the will of anything that I command  
So I'll see the lot of you driven out of my new homeland

Make it mine, girl, all mine  
I shall be the rise and fall  
Make it mine, and you'll find  
That I will catch you all

Make it mine, fear your kind  
You'll all heed the master's call  
Make you my bitch, all mine  
Cause I gotta catch 'em all

With my mind

I'm hypnotizing  
So tantalizing  
No living soul can refuse

Oh, while I'm wailing  
Your defense failing  
The dead souls love me too

Make you mine, Oriko  
I shall be your rise and fall  
Make you mine, make you go  
And I will catch them all

Make you mine, Kirika  
Tomoe heeds my call  
Your my bitch, Homura  
And I will catch you all

Make her my Madoka  
Lina and Mai, you will fall  
Make you mine, Sayaka  
Now you won't stand so tall

You'll be mine, Komaki  
Suzune, now attack  
Make you mine, Kazumi  
I shall catch Walpurgisnacht

I've got to catch them all!


	53. Magical Girl's Journey: Torment

In frightened looks of mortal's eyes  
Watch as abominations rise  
Claws and hooked beaks of bone  
To stain all bloodred every stone

Dissatisfied with destiny  
Polluted minds on anarchy  
Your rights and laws won't save you  
And a depressed little girl will flay you

Turning into tormented torrents  
Flavors of pain not meant for mortal tongues  
This is the finest of all deterrents  
This is what your daughters have become

Set aside the story of hope  
It is just a sad lie you are told  
Step up to your necklace made of rope  
Become cracked crystal and melted gold

Beautification scars you inside  
Mortified by the frightening ride  
No guns or bombs will be any help  
All Magical Girls go to hell

Turning into tormented torrents  
Flavors of pain not meant for mortal tongues  
This is the finest of all deterrents  
This is what your daughters have become

This is the ending of the tide of war  
Here comes the final waves  
Iniquity and wickedness are a bore  
No goddess to make your soul behave

_**No salvation**_  
_**Through deeds of the vanquished**_  
_**Their scattered hearts sent to the winds**_  
_**Emancipation**_  
_**Mahou Shoujo anguished**_  
_**Their carcasses make Witches' grins**_

**And it is all just liked he planned**

Turning into tormented torrents  
Flavors of pain not meant for mortal tongues  
This is the finest of all deterrents  
This is what your daughters have become

This is the ending of the tide of war  
The enemy lines up for days  
Ultimatum and death knocks at the door  
Illuminate our heathen ways

Save us from this fate

**_Save us from this fate_**


	54. Magical Girl's Journey: Oily Black Soul

Didn't take the right path  
Didn't take the left  
Stood in the middle of the road  
A secret kept

Didn't take forever  
Took way too long  
Said maybe never  
But never was wrong

Lost! In the deepest of holes  
Afraid of losing control  
With a heart made of coal  
Your oily black soul

Definition of cold  
You were playing so bold  
Now just look what you've sold  
It's your oily black soul

We would throw you right back  
Keep you out of our sight  
You've nothing to attack  
And you've got no one to slight

Didn't you once say  
You would fight for us  
Making your own way  
Freedom becomes your drug

Run! In the deepest of holes  
Afraid of losing control  
With a heart made of coal  
Your oily black soul

Definition of cold  
You were playing so bold  
Now just look what you've sold  
It's your oily black soul

Nobody's going to listen to you now  
You've been so blinded, standing up in the clouds  
So scared of heights, girl, but no way to get down  
But with all your power there is just no way out

Chasing the banner of what you call right  
Did it occur to you, maybe you have no clue  
Stumbling on your way in endless night  
Tormentors drawn to you, in your bronze tomb

In the deepest of holes  
Afraid of losing control  
With a heart made of coal  
Your oily black soul

Definition of cold  
You were playing so bold  
Now just look what you've sold  
It's your oily black soul

In the deepest of holes  
Afraid of losing control  
With a heart made of coal  
Your oily black soul

Definition of cold  
You were playing so bold  
Now just look what you've sold  
It's your oily black soul


	55. Magical Girl's Journey: City Of Woes

Took me half a lifetime now I understand the cost I pay  
Almost lost my damn mind figuring out how to get away  
Taken under the wings of philosophers who were not saved  
Dashing, daring, courageous, but might as well all be depraved

Can you comprehend the punishment for apathy  
Distilling your thoughts of socialized anarchy  
Depressed and lonely, historical your cause  
You're down here only because of one flaw

Entering through the gateway  
This is hell, made for heroes  
From here on, there is no day  
Enter the city of woes

Welcome to hell

Spent all of my life pursuing things that won't go my way  
Terrified that one lost moment might make me lose my chance  
All I have before me is a future of all work and no pay  
Not helping anyone but myself, and for my ignorance?

Walled inside a city that they call a paradise in hell  
If you could join me you would know how bad it burns  
There is no way to convey the torture, no way to tell  
My soul was traded for the life I led, I should have learned

Entering through the gateway  
This is hell, made for heroes  
From here on, there is no day  
Enter the city of woes

**_Woe be unto us!_**

I see the vampirism begin  
The hounds of hell I call my friends  
I see bodies tattooed in sin  
My savage brethren rise again

Engraving madness on their skin  
Detonations of their kin  
I hear the screaming from within  
Of psychopaths and lizard men

I feel the ground shake from hundreds  
Thousands of feet of walking dead  
Of boiling flesh and severed heads  
One day you too will wake up dead

Entering through the gateway  
This is hell, made for heroes  
From here on, there is no day  
Enter the city of woes


	56. Magical Girl's Journey: Serpent's Queen

_This is not love!_

A cobra strike  
A poisonous bite  
The adders will wind for you

I shroud in mystery  
My highest victory is history

All know my name  
Bow before and praise  
And death blacks out the fools

_Ah ha ha ha!_

Call my name and know I will always be there  
I am your queen, shameless and full of despair

Ruler of the kingdom that never disappears  
Your lust for me taints all, beholder beware

The pages of your storybooks  
For that's all they truly are  
The truth hidden from those pages  
A legacy of secret wars

All of humankind owes their lives  
To the girls that wished before  
The little ragdolls, maidens, dears  
And fucking filthy whores

You'll never know the fears I faced  
Kept away from all mortal eyes  
Phantom tales I had erased  
And I turned before I died

Many a man has confessed his love to my image  
I had a beauty that none could resist to caress

Call my name and know I will always be there  
I am your queen, shameless and full of despair

I am poisoning the well  
And I earned my place in hell

Enter my bosom, vessel of malice  
Taste with your tongue, beautiful aspis  
Lost to morality, proverbial compass  
Awaken me now through serpent's last kiss

Queen of the Nile  
Lusting and vile  
I am the greatest of trophies

A crown of monarchy  
My rule shall be a dynasty

You fed me lies  
Now look in my eyes  
You promised I'd save us from entropy

Call my name and know I will always be there  
I am your queen, shameless and full of despair

Dying in shame, my memory will be defiled  
Lost is the queen, the ruler of the entire Nile


End file.
